Enchanting Skies: A Series of Fairy Tales SH Style
by Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi
Summary: Robin Finn: Finn and his band of Merry Dudes tried to save the day from the wicked Prince Dark Ace.
1. Storm Hawks and the Beanstak

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any parody of Jack and the Beanstalk every made. Enjoy it.

_**Storm Hawks and the Beanstalk**_

Once upon a time, in the world of Atmos, there lived a group of teens called the Storm Hawks. They were Aerrow, the redhead sky knight, Finn, the blonde sharpshooter, Piper, the tanned specialist, Junko, the strongman wallop, Stork, the merb helmsman, and Radarr, the pe- I mean, mission specialist. This group was famous for their battles with Cyclonians and winning with an odd amount of luck. They flew around on their home-ship called the Condor and fought for the freedom of all Atmos

But all wasn't well with the Storm Hawks. Since Finn's investments with Skyron plummeted, the team was in debt and had no money to pay. So, they had to do the one thing they didn't want to do: sell Junko's most prize cow plushie, Milky White.

"No! You can't take her away from me!" yelled the wallop, as he was cornered with his plushie in hand. The others surrounded him, not wanting to tempt the strongman to do something wrong. So, they tried reasoning, since he was smarter than most of his race, but still was emotional.

"Relax, Junko," Piper said, "We are just selling your plushie and not your metal collection. Besides, Finn will come with you to get a good price. Right, Finn?" The specialist glared at the blonde-haired boy, who was acting all cool.

"Yea…" he simply said, as he carefully moved to Junko. The wallop looked at him and sniffed. He knew it would be okay if Finn was around; he was just nice in his own way.

So, the two began their journey to sell Milky White, while the others waved them off. Except for Stork, who just sighed, "We're doom."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, the wallop and human boy came upon an odd man, who looked like someone from the loony bin. He was wearing a magician hat and cloak and had a long, white beard. He stopped to two before saying, "Hey! I'll trade that cow for three magic beans!"

Finn turned to the man and yelled, "It's a plushie! Not a real cow! Besides, it is worth five magic beans!" Junko looked at his friend with a confused look on his face. Milky White wasn't worth five magic beans; she was worth ten magic beans. He was about to make that correction, before the man interrupted him.

"Sold!" the old man yelled, as he switched the cow and beans, and ran off, leaving the two behind. The two stood there, dumbfounded before looking at each other. They didn't believe what had happen. But how they will explain to the team, they will never know.

"Don't worry;" said Finn, "I'll explain to the team what had happen."

* * *

"You SOLD our cow for BEANS!!" yelled Piper, looking really peeved off. The sharpshooter had just finished his story and was looking cool. The rest, except for Junko, wasn't.

"Magic beans," said the wallop, who was awed, "Even though Milky White was worth ten magic beans." He smiled even though the specialist wasn't buying this.

"Junko, your cow plushie wasn't worth ten magic beans." said Aerrow, looking very concern for his friend. Piper smiled; at least someone had sense in this team. At least that what she thought before hearing him say, "She was worth thirty magic beans!"

"Actually, she was worth fifty magic beans and a cure for the common cold," said Stork, who was being sarcastic. The girl sighed, face-palming at this conversation. Then, she walked out and threw the beans under the Condor.

Later that night, they all went to sleep, not knowing of the magic being brewed.

* * *

When it came to mourning, the Storm Hawks woke up to find that the beans really were magic. They grew into a huge beanstalk that went all the way up to the clouds. Stork was having a heart attack from the vines crushing the Condor.

"MY SHIP!!" he yelled, as the others looked at the damage outside. It wasn't that bad, but this was their merbian helmsman. He always thinks things were worst for him. They just shrugged it off and looked around.

"Well, it's official, we're sky high," said Aerrow, being the leader he was, "But I don't get it, how can we be this when we already live in the clouds?"

"Plot holes…" Stork stated, as he twitched. Radarr screeched as he landed on his pilot's head. The merb had a way to appear scary at times.

They all just stood there, before hearing Finn yelled, "HEY! There's a castle!" Then, he pointed at a fourteenth-century castle made out of stone, with a door in front. The others turned and started to head for it, hoping for some direction.

When they got there, the Storm Hawks found out that the castle and door had been much bigger than before. In fact, the house was for a giant instead of a normal, human being. But since they were starving and tired, they snuck in hoping that whoever was in would be nice enough to help them.

The group stayed quiet as they snuck in, but they heard some violin music. They turned their heads to the music to see a pink-haired woman with yellow eyes and wearing a full-length dress. They soon realized that this was Ravess, who somehow grown a few miles taller as she was Giant-sized.

"Dude, how did Ravess get so high?" asked Finn, as he stared at the giant woman. She didn't notice them as she was into playing her music perfectly. (Yuck!)

Piper turned to him and said, "I don't know. Growth Crystals?" Ravess stopped and turned to the Storm Hawks, suddenly realizing that she was being watched by very small people. Or by her point of view…

"RATS!!" she yelled, as she got onto a chair and holding onto the dress.

"Rats! Where?!" yelled Stork, as he looked around for the rats. The others soon realized that she was talking about them, grabbed the merb, and started to run towards a table. They climbed up it and started to hide among the various objects, hoping that the woman didn't notice them. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the sleeping giant on the table.

Ravess got bored of screaming and turned to the giant man. She puffed as she walked over to him and slapped him with a fan. The blue-haired man woke up and turned to his sister with purple eyes. He smiled stupidly, not knowing what was wrong.

The woman crossed her arms as she said, "Now that you are awake, those rats are gone now." The man frowned in disappointment before she continued, "I'll be going to market, Snipe. If those rats appear here again, smash them and clean up the mess this time."

The giant, Snipe, smiled and he said, "Okay." Ravess smiled as she left. Then, the man turned to his three objects on the table; a sack of gold, a chicken, and a harp with a woman bow.

He laid his head on the table as he played with his gold coins. Then, he turned to the chicken and said, "Lay." The chicken clucked as it started to make an egg. And when it did, the egg was real gold. Snipe smiled and turned to the harp to order it to play some music, but stopped when he growled at the sight.

There was a blonde-haired rat, or Finn in human person terms, was flirting with _**his**_ harp. The sharpshooter was telling it some of his pickup lines as the instrument girl giggled. Piper groaned from her hiding place at this sight.

"HEY!" yelled the giant, as the blonde turned to him, "What are you doing with my harp?!" Finn sweatdropped as he cowered at the sight of the giant.

"Whoa! Easy… I was just talking to her, that's all." He said, as his eyes moved up and down. "I didn't know this harp belonged to you, Snipe." The man raised an eyebrow at the boy, confused. But then he smiled at his comment.

"So, you heard of me, huh?!" Snipe said, as he set his feet on the table. "Snipe! Famous smasher and giant morpher extraordinaire!" The blonde smiled as he turned to his red-headed leader. Aerrow nodded as they got the same idea.

"Oh really?" Finn asked slyly, "Change into a mosquito, our size." The giant blinked as he leveled his head to the boy. He raised an eyebrow as he was confused by his request.

"A mosquito, huh?" he asked, before coming up with other suggestions. "What about a dragon, or a phoenix?"

The surfer boy smiled as he said, "No, a mosquito." The man blinked, before smiling big.

"Okay then." He said, before getting ready to morph. He closed his eyes as he started to change. By now, the rest of the Storm Hawks got out of their places and gotten ready to attack the man, but it didn't really work out that way.

Snipe changed himself into a Poison Three-toed Spiny Gorge Sloth. By now, Stork had said his trademark line, "We're doom."

The morpher turned to his audience, realizing now that there were more of them now. "Hey!" he bellowed, "No one tricks Snipe like that!" He morphed back and grabbed the group before they could escape. Then, he placed them all in a box. Once they got in, he shut the door tight and locked it up.

Piper pulled out a luminating crystal as the group looked around the chest. They saw a man in his late twenties with black-jelled hair and red eyes. He was wearing armor of the Cyclonian Talon commander. There was also a girl with brunette hair, blue eyes, and wearing strange clothes that weren't from Atmos. They identified the man as the Dark Ace, their sworn enemy. The girl, however, was indefinable.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Aerrow, as he glared at the man. The commander turned to him and scoffed. They didn't have a good relationship.

"I flew up here and slept. When I came to, I was in this box." The Dark Ace said, before shrugging, "Not like you care though, sky knight."

"I think I'm in the wrong story." the girl said, as she was playing with some string, "Anyway, my name is Emma." The group turned to her, confused by why she said that without looking at them. But they had a bigger problem ahead, getting out of the chest.

"Do you have a plan, Piper?" Junko asked, turning to the tanned girl. She shook her head, nothing came to mind. It looked like they were stuck her until a cough was heard.

"Oh know, this reminds me of Mickey and the Beanstalk." the strange girl said, as looked at the group. They turned to her with curious eyes as she explained, "It was a spin-off of Jack and the Beanstalk, done by Disney in the forties of Earth. Donald and Goofy was locked in a chest with Mickey on the outside."

Aerrow raised an eyebrow as he asked, "How did they get out then?"

Emma smiled as she continued, "The harp put the giant to sleep while Mickey grabbed his key. But since we have no key, we need to improvise with something else." Then, she turned to the Dark Ace and the sword on his back.

Soon everyone turned to the man, as he now realized why they were staring at them. "Oh no, you're not getting my sword." he said, as he backed away.

"First off, it's Aerrow's sword." Piper said, as she advanced forward, "Secondly, you have no choice if you want to escape." The raven-haired man shook his head, as he started to get ready.

"I'd rather be locked up here than escape with Storm Hawks!" he yelled, as he started to run the prison. Piper and Aerrow started to chase. Stork, Junko, Radarr, Finn, and Emma watched the fiasco.

"Finn! Junko! Try to get the harp to help us! Radarr and Stork! Help us get the Dark Ace." commanded Aerrow, as he continued to chase the Dark Ace. The merb and furry went to help their comrades, as the blonde hopped onto the Wallop's shoulders. Then, he looked out the keyhole to call out.

"Cosima! Play until Snipe's asleep and then signal us when he is! Okay?!" Finn called out, as he watched. The brunette looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Who's Cosima?" she asked, confused by why the sharpshooter said that.

He turned to her and said, "Cosima is the harp's name. She told me so." Junko was really amazed at this as he held onto Finn's legs.

"Wow, I never thought you could speak fluent harp, Finn." he said, as he looked up at him.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know." the blonde said. Emma smiled and then turned to the confusion in the room, which by her standards, was pretty funny.

* * *

Several minutes later, the harp gave off her signal as Finn turned to the others. "Okay, Snipe's asleep." he said, as he was handed the Dark Ace's sword by Aerrow. Then, he started to picklock the lock. The others watched with suspense.

Unfortunately, the Talon commander was peeved as he tied up and said, "You're going to be sorry about this." Aerrow turned to him with an amused look on his face.

"We'll see about that." The redhead said, as he heard a click. That meant they were free. Then, he took out daggers and cut the man's ropes. Even if he was his greatest enemy, the Dark Ace was still a human.

Then, the others started to get out of the chest. They started to sneak across the table and off, but not before grabbing a few things. For the Dark Ace, it was his sword; Finn, Cosima the Harp; Radarr, the chicken that laid the golden eggs, and Junko; a giant gold coin.

"Hey, Stork, how many magic beans does it take to equal a giant coin?" the wallop asked, as he looked happy about. Stork rolled his eyes as he continued to walk towards the entrance. When the group got there, the Dark Ace left them.

"Sorry, Dork Hawks, but we are still enemies." he said, as he took off. The Storm Hawks sweatdropped at that comment, since they weren't dorks. But it didn't matter, they were about to escape anyway. That was until…

"Hey, where the strange girl?" asked Finn, as he held onto the harp tightly. They all looked around until they heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" it yelled, as Emma came running off. She stopped and turned to the group. "I was trying to tie up the giant's shoes so he wouldn't chase us. But then I realized he didn't have any shoes… But it was too late I was already on his foot and now… He's awake."

"He's WHAT?!" yelled Stork, who was by now beyond panicked. Suddenly, the floor started to rumbled. The team then turned to Snipe, who was running towards then, mace in hand.

"COME BACK HERE! YOU SKYRATS!" he bellowed, as he waved his mace around. The Storm Hawks acted quickly as they got onto their bikes and started to ride out the door and towards the Condor.

"Hey, how did our rides get here?" asked Piper. She was confused by how that their rides were near them.

"Plot device, Ms. Piper." said Emma, "Plot device." Once the group got to the ship, Stork immediately tried to get out of here. But since the vines were stuck to the Condor, they were trapped. With no way out and no way to defend against the giant, they were doom.

But then, Radarr pulled out a spray can of "Weed-B-Gone" and sprayed it on the beanstalk. It retreated, making the ship to fly off. The giant stopped and yelled out in defeat. His prey flew off into the sunset.

Afterwards, the group started to look for the man who sold the magic beans. It turned out that he was an escapee from the Psychotic Ward, who had a strange hobby of eating plushies. Junko cried as he saw Milky White mangled up.

Cosima stayed with the Storm Hawks for a while until she found a job being a professional singer on Terra Neon. She gathered enough money to have the harp on her back removed. Finn still writes to her for support (And for X's and O').

Emma got directions back to her story from another lost character. She still didn't remember how she got there in the first place.

As for the giants, they never had rat problems again. Ravess bought a pest control hotel that gave rodents the time of their lifetime. They never had rats again. Snipe, however, still miss his hen.

The Dark Ace made it back to Cyclonia. (…There should be more.) He didn't get in trouble for being out for six weeks. (That's better.)

And so, with a lifetime supply of gold and adventures to follow, the Storm Hawks lived…

* * *

"… Happily Ever After." said Repton, as he closed his book. Then, he turned to Leugy, who was happy that he had his bedtime story. The older Raptor, however, was not.

"Ohhhh… Read it again. Please." The little brother said, as he huggled his teddy bear.

The other lizard rolled his eyes as he started to walk away and say, "No, my ssssanity won't take any more."

The End

* * *

Author's notes:

Finally, a Jack and a Beanstalk story done by the Storm Hawks, I always wanted to do these Fairy Tale parodies. It must be better since this is the first Storm Hawks fairy tale parody on here. If there is anyone else who has written a fairy tale using the Storm Hawks, please say so because I'm not evil.

And if you like this story, please read _**Between Earth and Sky**_. It's not as funny as this one, but it is still good. It also stars one of the characters from this story.

Also, most of this is based on Mickey and the Beanstalk, which I do not own. Please don't kill me.

Please Read and Review!


	2. The Three Little Raptors

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, the Raptors, and the Three Little Pigs, in all variations

_**The Three Little Raptors**_

Repton growled in disappointment. Today had been a rough day for him. Not only did the Storm Hawks beat the Raptors again, but his idiot brothers decided to be heroes for the day. So, they got a cannon and aimed it at the red-head leader, but instead, they hit the person battling the sky knight A.K.A. Repton himself. Afterwards, he was going to read a bedtime story to Leugy; not exactly his favorite time of the day.

"What's the story, Repton? Huh, is it the one you read last time?" he asked excitedly. As his plump sibling sat in his bed, hugging his teddy bear, the older brother rolled his eyes. Why did he have to do this for his sibling? Then, he suddenly got an idea. Maybe he could have some fun with the story and his three brothers. Remembering what they did, he smiled evilly. It was time for some poetic justice.

"Actually, it'sss called The Three Little Raptorssss, Oncsse upon a time…

* * *

… There lived three raptors brothers on their terra of Bogoton. There, they helped their older brother in their own way. Unfortunately, their own way usually had him burnt or falling off his ride. So one day, the brother decided to kick the three off and leave them on some random terra in the middle of nowhere.

"That'th not fair!" yelled Spitz from the random terra, "It wath the other two'th idea to uthe that cannon!"

"So, you were the one who aimed it," replied Hoerk, a little melancholy in his answer. Leugy just stood there, blinking. He was confused by why they were fighting when they had already blamed him for the accident.

"_Ssssshut it!_"yelled the narrator, "_I don't care who ssstarted it! You're jusssst going to play along, idiotsss!_" The three quickly became quiet after he said that.

… Anyway, since they were afraid that the evil sky knights might get them, the three decided to build fortresses. To do so, they gather up various materials and bought some deserted terras for a small price. Spitz built his house out of hay.

"That'th becauthe I'm thticking with tradition." said the skinny lizard. Actually, that was a lie; he was just stingy with his money. "… Thut up!"

Leugy built his house out of sticks. "I don't want my house to be built out of sticks." protested the fat lizard.

"_Fine, what do you want your houssse to be?_" questioned the narrator.

The lizard thought for a moment before answering, "Jello!" Fine then, Leugy built his house out of grape jello. "Strawberry." Whatever.

Once the first two lizards finished their houses, they turned to their third brother, Hoerk. He was building his house out of titanium, because he wanted a house that wasn't cheap and also couldn't eat it. Unfortunately, he wasn't one for blueprint plans. So, his house was just a bunch of metal sheets piled on. The two laughed as he glared at them.

"You guys can laugh, but if you need help, don't come crying to me." the muscular lizard grumbled, as he went back to building. Soon, all three lizards were done and had very comfortable lives. Too bad it will end soon…

"Uh oh," said Leugy, "This is when the villain is going to come, right?"

"… _Yesssss._"

* * *

Not too far away, flying through the sky was the Big Bad Wallop. Not only did he work for most evil sky squadron in the entire Atmos, but his destructive power was known throughout the skies as well. With one sneeze, he could destroy a fortress before you can say, "Not by the scales on our scaly tails". Yes, he was the most evil wallop in Atmos.

"I'm not evil," argued said-Wallop, or in name term, Junko, while sniffling, "It's Sky Shark season and the Murk Raiders are attacking more than usual. Besides, you're the one who starts the trouble."

"_I'm alssso the narrator of the sssstory and if I sssay you're a bad guy, you are the bad guy!_"

"Sorry," said Junko, as he sniffled. He was having allergy problems, and it looked like he needed medicine. But since he was out in the middle of nowhere, it looked like he had to suffer from his allergies. At least that's what he thought until he saw a house with hay.

"Hey, I'll go ask the fellow who lives there." The wallop said, as he flew over to the house. He thought the occupier of the home might give him some medicine. Unfortunately, while the homeowner was sunbathing, he noticed an object coming near him, before realizing what it was.

"It'th the Big Bad Wallop!" the skinny lizard yelled, before running into his hay house. He quickly closed the door and barricaded it with messy-handcrafted furniture. Once he barricaded himself, he heard a knocking at the door.

"Ummm, miss, can I have some medicine?" the "villain" of this story asked, as the lizard stiffened. Why must some people mistake him for the opposite sex?

"I'm a guy, dang it!" the lizard of the hay house retorted, "And not by the thcales on my thcaly tail!" Even if he didn't read Fairy Tales, he knew he was going to have a happy ending. Too bad it wasn't going to be now.

Junko blinked and said, "Oh, then I'll-… I'll-… I'll-" And just like the narrator said, he sneezed and blew down the straw house. Spitz yelped, before running away on his skimmer. The wallop sniffled before looking around the area. It seemed that he did it again.

"Sorry!" he yelled, into the blustery wind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leugy was enjoying his jello house as he was jumping on the jello-versions of furniture he made. It seemed his fantasy has been fulfilled for a dream home. He was about to jump on his chair until he heard someone at the door.

"Let me in! Leugy! You thtill own me for breaking my Thpeeder!" Spitz yelled, as he pounded on the jello door. The plump lizard didn't have to open the door because as the skinny one pounded, he did it so hard that the fell through the entrance flat on his face. He looked up in irritation before glaring at his blank-faced brother. "The Big Bad Wallop ith here!"

"The Big Bad Wallop?!" yelled the fatter sibling, before hearing a cough at the door. There was the Big Bad Wallop at the door, with red eyes and all. The brothers stared, before moving away from view. Junko blinked; why are they acting so strange?

"Can you… Please let me in for some medicine?" the rhino anthro asked, trying his best not to sneeze. He hope could get something to cure his allergy sniffles. Unfortunately, these lizards were as strange as the last one.

"Go away!" cried Leugy, from the window

"There are no lizadth here!" yelled Spitz, while waving his arm. The wallop looked at them with a frown. These were really strange neighbors.

"Then I'll-… Then I'll-…" he said, feeling another sneeze coming, but he stopped instantly. Then, he smiled, while saying, "Mmmmmmm…Jello." And then, he started to eat the house. Both lizards, feeling that the Big Bad Wallop was eating his way in, started to run away.

Junko smiled after he finished the house. He then sighed, before burping a really loud and long burp. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRP… Aw, it wasn't the medicine kind."

* * *

The skinny lizard and fat lizard sat on a rock in the middle of nowhere. It was hopeless; it wouldn't be long before the BBW found them and do horrible things to them. But there was only one chance; they had to grovel before Hoerk.

"There'th no way I'm groveling to that idiot!" yelled Spitz with foolish pride, "Hith houthe dethign wath lame anyway!"

"_It'sssss either that or going up againssssst the ssssstupid wallop_." the narrator said, making the two raptors gulped. They bend over to the will of the storyline and started to fly to Hoerk's house. But once they got there, they realized that their brother's house wasn't a mess, but now a mansion. The muscular lizard decided to call on a famous Atmosian architect and the architect gladly agreed to design, build, and furnished his house. The agreeing was all done by free will, free will of not getting pound in the face.

Leugy knocked before Hoerk opened the door up. "What is it?" he asked, glaring at them. The two explained that their houses were destroyed by the Big Bad Wallop. Then, they asked if they could stay with him. Of course, the muscular lizard stuck to his promise by replying, "No." And then, he slammed the door in his brothers' faces.

Spitz and Leugy stood as the wind blew, and then they started to bang the door. The narrator got tired of their banging and forced the older lizard by bribing him with tickets to Pro Wrestling; the Killer Claw versus El Diablo Mascaras, the masked devil. He agreed, letting the two in, who instantly thank and kissed his toes.

"Quit it," the brawny lizard growled, before the two instantly stopped. They smiled innocently, before hearing a knock on the door. The three instantly knew it was the Big Bad Wallop. They quickly locked the door and ran to the middle of the room.

"Can you _**PLEASE **_let me in," the wallop's voice said, "I really need to stop sneezing."

"**NO**!" yelled the Raptors, as they huddled together. They were tired of their houses being blown down and they were making a stand. Outside, Junko frowned; why was it so hard for him to just get medicine?

"Okay, I'll-" he said, before feeling another sneeze coming on. The brothers crowded together as they heard the huffing. For some reason, Hoerk looked more relaxed than he should have been.

"Don't worry," the brawny lizard said, "This house won't-"

"AHHHHCHHOOOOOOO!!"

"… Fall down." Around the three lizards were ruins of a very big mansion. It turns out that famous architect forgot to put down any ground support. Either that or wallop sneezes were really strong. The three looked at the Big Bad Wallop with frightened eyes.

Junko sniffed; his allergies were getting worst and worst. He stood up staring at the lizards with a red-stained eyes and snot hanging out of his nostrils. He stared at the lizards, until he noticed something on the ground.

"Cool! Allergy medicine!" the wallop said, before picking up a bottle. "Thanks guys! You don't know how much I needed it!" Then, he flew off, leaving the three in confusion.

"… What'th jutht happen?"

* * *

"… And ssssso, the three Raptorsssss went back to their leader, who let them back in after they grovel ssssseverely, and they all lived happily ever after." Repton finished, while finishing up his story. He definitely had fun with it, indirectly punishing his brothers without causing them any physical pain. He was about to leave until he noticed something and yelled, "LEUGY! Why are you under your bed?"

The fat lizard poked his head from under the bed and said, "Sorry, but the Big Bad Wallop might come and eat me." The leader rolled his eyes; this was stupidity at its finest.

"Leugy! There is no ssssuch thing assss the Big Bad Wallop!" he yelled, before a big gust of wind came through and torn the entire fortress down. The lizard just stood there, before screaming at the sky.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"

* * *

"Whoa, Junko, are you okay?"

"No… It's Sky Shark season."

* * *

Ta daaaa… Another one of Enchanting Skies: A Series of Fairy Tales Storm Hawks Style. Yup, that's what I'm going to call it.

I know it's not as best as the first, but this was done while writing my other story… I'm still at a blank at the next chapter. I still haven't came up with a title for it. For those reading, please bear with me.

And I write these stories whether they pop into my head or if I'm still blank. While the first two are okay, the ones where there is like a prince and princess and where they married off in the end is going to be a problem. I haven't decided on the couplings on the Storm Hawks show yet, even though I'm a big fan of Starling/Repton. I don't know which ones to write about other than that, whether it is Yaoi, Yuri, or perhaps anything else… Please don't kill me.

Please Read and Review!


	3. Beauty and the Raptor

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any version of Beauty and the Beast made, especially the Disney version.

_**Beauty and the Raptor**_

Leugy walked through the Raptor fortress, trying to find the source of a typing noise that had been going on for quite some time. It first started when the fat lizard was about to eat his lunch in the dining hall when he first heard it. Thus, he started to search for it in order to figure out what's happening; if it was a sky knight trying to sneak in, then his older brother, Repton, was going to have a hissy fit.

After finding the supposed source, he gawked at what he saw. His two other older brothers were seemingly to be at work, with Spitz typing on a typewriter and handing pages to Hoerk, who was binding them in a really big book. The younger, middle child blink; he didn't know what was going on, but he was going to ask, "Uhhhhh… What are you doing?"

The other Raptors jumped in shock and started quickly to hide their incriminating evidence. But once they figured out it was just Leugy, the following emotions took over: First, anger, then embarrassment and then anger again that it was only their slightly dumb brother. Spitz, being the short-tempered lizard that he was, was the first to yell out, "What are you doing?!"

"I was just trying to find out who was typing," said the plump lizard, before inquiring, "What are you doing?" Both lizards looked at each other before nodding; it was okay to tell him about Operation: Fight Fire with Fire.

"Remember when Repton used us for your last bedtime story," asked Hoerk, as his younger brother nodded. He then continued, "This is our way to repay him for rewarding us with the highest honor of being beaten up in writing." Leugy blinked, not seeing the sarcasm in his older brother's voice. But he was happy that his brothers were writing a story.

"Oh, can you read it to me? Pleaseeee…" begged the Raptor as the other two looked at each other. If Repton found out that they used his most embarrassing secret in a very common fairy-tale, he would have their heads on pikes. Though, the plus side of this was that they could keep their brother busy so he wouldn't spill the beans too soon.

"Fine, we'll read," said Spitz, as he began those four famous words to begin a story, "Onthe upon a time…

* * *

In the magical land of France, there was a hundred years war going on between its' enemy, England. By that time, it was called Speedy Revolution. (Excerpt from Simpsons, which I don't own). Anyway, there was a spoil prince who lived in a glorious castle and was surrounded by servants day and night. The prince was selfish and arrogant as he only judged by appearances alone.

One day, it was a dark and stormy night (Don't own that cliché line), an old beggar woman came up to the castle and asked for shelter. The prince refused, being disgusted by the woman's appearance. The woman then offered a simple rose, but the prince still refused and slammed the door in her face. Soon, the woman's face melted away to reveal a beautiful sorceress. Begging for forgiveness, the prince pleaded, but showing no remorse, the sorceress transformed him into a monster and cursed everyone in the castle.

But the curse wasn't exactly permanent and the rose wasn't exactly simple. It was an enchanted rose that was like clock; if the prince found true love before the last petal fall, the curse shall be broken. But the prince felt that no one would love him and stayed in his castle, even if it meant for the last of his life.

* * *

Time pass, and in a village far away, there lived a fair beauty named Starling. Unlike most girls, she had a sense of adventure and was fearless of anything. She dreamed of going on a journey to explore the world, but sadly, she had to look after her younger brother, Aerrow, and their grandfather, Wren. Aerrow because he wasn't old enough to take care of the household all by himself, and Wren because… Well, let's just say after reading too many knight books and being an old soldier of war, he wanted to fight off the invading English army. In fact, Starling was heading over to the edge of town to make sure that the old coot doesn't pull a Don Quixote.

Unfortunately, she was stopped by a bouquet of flowers. "Ahh, Starling," said Harrier, the town's most popular hunter and number one bachelor said, "How nice to see you here. Would you care to stroll through town today?" Now, everyone in town knew that Harrier like the woman and most of them agreed that they were the perfect couple. Unfortunately, Starling didn't feel the same way.

"Sorry, but I need to get Wren before he heads off into another mess!" she said before running off to the edge. Harrier, feeling depressed that Starling ignored him again, walked off to meet with his fans. They were nice, but they couldn't satisfy the desire of having the most beautiful girl in the village as his wife. Why couldn't she just leave her family so she would have a nice life without any worries?!

Speaking of which, the whole village was standing at the edge, staring at some old guy wearing a cooking pot. He seemed to be making a speech on how he's leaving in order to stop the English from advancing onto the peaceful country village. Unfortunately, the people were just thinking he had a few screws lose.

"The army's not going to accept you!"

"Yea! You're too old!"

"That and you're completely nuts!"

"Hey, leave my grandpa alone!" yelled Aerrow from the statue of their hero. Sure, he was also against his grandfather leaving, but there was no use convincing him to go back. In fact, this was the twenty-seventh time that Wren was trying go and it looked like it was going to first success.

"Zank you, Aerrow," he said, with a very heavy French accent, "Now, good people of zis village, I bid you adieu. For ze evils of ze English will not rest, even after dark." Then, he started to go off into the deep, scary woods. It was only after he left that the people cheered because they all knew he was as good as a dead man. The red head sighed; how his granddad made enemies with the whole village, he'll never know.

After the cheering, the villagers went back to their daily, everyday life. When they left, Starling appeared with a shortness of breath. Her brother noticed and walked over to her. "Sorry, sis, but you missed grandpa leave. Was it Harrier again?"

"Yes," she answered, as she brushed herself, "As much as his gifts and comments are. He's a little too clingy… So, he's gone?"

"Yea, but you shouldn't be worrying about grandpa. I'm sure he's fine." Aerrow said, trying to calm down her older sister. Even though she looked at him calmly, she wasn't. Her crazy grandfather was out in the woods, where there were wolves and bandits. She just hoped that he would come back to his senses before he got himself lost.

* * *

And as if she predicted it, Wren, amazingly still alive after a few hours, had gotten himself lost in the middle of the night. That's the thing about woods, no one has ever even made signs, maps, signs, and roads through them because of how they scary they look. So, a person could get easily missing after a couple of minutes. Instead of trying to figure where he was, the old man was yelling at the sky.

"Curse you, night!" he yelled, before saying, "Now, to figure out a way to get to ze French encampment." After walking for a few minutes, he came across some people, who appeared to be soldiers. In fact, they were soldiers for the English, even though they wore Talon armor which is strange in medieval Europe, but Wren didn't know that as he asked, "Excuse me, but can you tell me where ze nearest French camp is?"

The soldiers jumped, surprised because they were about to raid a village soon and thought someone figured out, but when they saw the old man, they were confused. Thinking that it was probably a lost lunatic, they decided to have a little fun. They pointed at a random direction and answered, "Yea, it is that way."

"Zank you!" he said, as he walked off. After several more minutes, he come up to a very big castle. "Hmmmm… Zey must have upgraded." He went through the entrance, seeing that the castle was dark and scary. Of course, this didn't seem to faze Wren at all, especially when there was the sound of footsteps on the floor. After finding some light, he turned around and was face to face with two cats, a yellow one and green one.

"Hello."

* * *

"You cursed the people who worked there to be turned into cats?!!" questioned Hoerk, as he put another page of the story in the book. The youngest glared at him, pausing his typing for the moment.

"It'th called being creative!" he yelled, before typing again, "Bethideth, all fairy taleth are like that. You know the magical, talking animalth and objectth."

"Ooh, Ooh! And don't forget about fairies!" said Leugy, as the two looked at him. They knew that he wasn't the brightest, but to exclaim that was… Weird.

"Anyway, on with the thtory…"

* * *

Wren blinked as he stared at the two cats. They were very strange for felines since one of them was green with black hair and one was yellow with spiky, blonde hair. He wasn't too freaked out that they were talking cats though; he was crazy enough to except the strange.

"Excuze me, kittens, but is zis ze French encampment?" he asked, as the two cats. The two looked at each other with questionable looks. Who was this guy?

"No, this is an enchanted castle. Thus, the talking cats." the green cat said, as his tail twitched, "By the way, I'm Stork. And the cat next to me is Finn."

The yellow cat smiled and said, "Yo! Do you need some place to stay?" This question received a paw whack from Stork. "Hey! What was that for?!!"

"You do know that the master will, oh I don't know, KILL US if we let him stay." yelled the green cat. Besides, he thought the old man might have mind worms when the feline saw him dressed as a cooking pot.

Finn smiled and said, "Oh, come on, Repton needs to make a few friends other than us, right, guys?!" Suddenly, a chorus of meows was heard as more cats appeared in the castle. They started to pop up and some of them carried Wren to the resting room. There, six more cats were there: a brownish-green cat with a horn on its nose, three female cats; one bluish-orange, one all magenta, and one all purple, a black cat wearing a head band, and an all blue cat that was bigger than the brown-green one.

"Let me guess… Another wandering traveler who happened upon here and you decided him to give him the royal guest treatment." the black cat, Dark Ace, said. "… You know, the master is going to kill you."

"I know, but when is the last time we had visitors?" asked the yellow kitten as the rest of the cats put the armor-potted man on a big chair.

"He's a visitor?!" said Junko, the brownish cat. Then, he put on a chef's hat and headed for the kitchen. All the other cats sweatdropped, knowing that whatever he was cooking was going to be coarse. A few moments later, the other cats had introduced themselves as Cyclonis, Piper, Ravess, and Snipe. They also told him about the curse and life in the castle after that. It was pretty nice though; a crazy, old man having a conversation with talking felines. The evening was turning out nice…

At least it was until a roar was heard.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, the door flung open as all the lighting in the room went out. There, in the doorway, was a hooded figure. Even though his was cloaked, you could tell he was inhuman by how he was crouching and by the tail sticking out. All the cats were showing their level of fear by this sight; it seemed that their master was awake and not happy at the visitor.

"Why issss there a vissssitor in MY PALACE?!!!" he yelled, as the kitty cats shivered with fear. Well, there wasn't one person who wasn't shivering and that was Wren. Since he was already dressed as a knight (pot actually), he decided to help the cats and defeat this horrifying creature.

"_Au Guard_! You overgrown leezard!" he yelled, as he jumped into a fight. Now, for most fights, they are supposed to be epic and glorious. Not this one, though. It was a quick one as the cloaked figure used his tail to whack the attacker unconscious. Then, he started to drag the unconscious figure towards the dungeon with all the cat servants watching.

"… Yup, he's definitely mad." said Stork, as the other cats hissed angrily at his comment.

* * *

Mourning came and Starling was worried of her grandfather's whereabouts. It had been a long time for the old man to come back from wandering in the dark woods. She decided to find him all by herself, while her brother stayed behind to watch the house.

"Are you sure about this?" her little brother asked, as she packed her supplies into a camping bag. He knew his sister had been waiting for an adventure and he didn't want to mess with it. But he also wasn't sure if his grandpa needed rescuing or not. Either way, it still meant he would have the house all to himself.

"Yes," she answered, as she started to gather the food supplies. "It's been twelve hours since he left. Who knows what trouble he has caused himself?!"

"Well, you better hurry." said Aerrow, when he looked out the window, "Because Harrier is coming this way." The sister quickly ran over to the window and gapped at the sight. There was the blonde heading for the door with chocolate candy in a heart-shaped container. She put her hand to her forehead; out of all the days for the man to try to wed her, it had to be now.

Quickly getting her backpack, she asked, "Can you stall him while I sneak out?" The red head nodded before running over to the door. Then, he opened it, looking at the older male with a glare. The other glared back, clearly showing that both of them didn't like each other.

After a few seconds of glaring, the boy smiled and said, "Hello, Harrier, what brings you here?" Seeing that they weren't going to be a fight like the times before that, Harrier prided himself to make himself more presentable.

"Ah yes," he began, before fully answering, "I'm here to see your sister so she could accept my gift and probably my marriage proposal." Aerrow frowned, but then smiled. The fact that his sister was going away meant that he wouldn't see this guy for a while.

"Sorry, but my sister isn't here at the moment. But I would like to have those chocolates if you don't mind," he replied, and just before the man could protest, the little brother snatched his gift and began to eat the chocolates. This irritated the older by a lot.

"You know if you weren't related to Starling, I would have you in an orphanage and your grandpa in the asylum!" he yelled, before stomping away in anger. The boy laughed in silence; that was one good point about having a sister like Starling. Guys like Harrier would try to put the youth away for life.

Knowing that his sister was off on her adventure, he smiled and thought, 'It's about time.'

* * *

Hours after she left, Starling found herself outside a creepy castle that looked abandoned on the sight. Even though she was a little bit scared, she knew she had to go inside. For the sake of her granddad's life, she has to face fear straight in the eye as she opened the door.

The woman looked inside, expecting some sort of trap or guard, but there was nothing. No life at all as the room was filled with a bunch of dust on all the furniture and floor. Though it looked deserted, she still felt the presence of someone or something in the fortress. Feeling like she was trespassing, she called, "Is anyone here?!"

There was no answer, and she continued to go deeper and deeper into the castle. She felt scared but tried to retain a focus mind. Whatever was in here, it was probably dangerous.

Meanwhile near Starling, Finn, Stork, Junko, Piper, Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe were having a meeting on what the master was going to do with them for inviting someone into the castle. Stork was rambling on what the worst the master could do, the rest voted on who was going to take it. Guess who they chose?

"Why me?!" Finn yelled, as he glared at the others. Yes, everyone chose him to be the scapegoat, even when it was only his fault by a little. Piper glared at the blonde, about to give him the reasons why he should be the only one to be punished and not the rest of them.

"Because, Finn, it was your idea to invite the prisoner into the castle!" she replied, before saying, "And if you had value his life, you would have told him to leave here immediately."

"I did value his life!" the yellow cat argued back, "I just wanted to have the master someone who wasn't a cat, geez!"

"For once, I agreed with him. It has been dull ever since that witch put that spell on us." said Dark Ace, as he lay on his back in a relaxed position. This was definitely true; it has been mostly boring since the prince became a monster. They missed doing things with regular hands and having to walk on two legs instead of four. But after a few minutes of complaints, they heard a new voice entered the conversation.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT?!" yelled Snipe, as the rest of the cats looked at him, scared, "Snipe is trying to get stupid mousey!" For the bluish cat, he was used to his change now; in which during his time of being a cat, he found entertainment in chasing a mouse around the castle. Right now, he was trying to grab the little squeaker inside its mouse-hole. But he was losing his patience, especially when someone yelled,

"Is there someone here?!"

This made Snipe bonked his head against the wall and yelled, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" All the felines shook their heads, saying that it wasn't them that didn't yell. All of them had heard the voice and decided to check it out. There, they saw a strange woman with purple hair wondering around the place, calling out for someone. Strange though, this was their second visitor in a week.

"… It must be a relative of the prisoner," said Cyclonis, as all of them continued to watch the strange woman wondered through the castle. As they observed, the blonde kitten started to have an idea; an idea that might not get him punished after all.

He smiled innocently as he started to sneak towards the tower, saying, "Hey, guys! I have an idea!" The rest of them sweadropped, figuring out that whatever Finn's idea was going to be a total bust.

"We're doomed," Stork muttered, before following after the yellow cat, knowing that he was going to regret this. The other cats blinked, before following the two as well; there were going to give the plan a try.

Starling blinked, before hearing the pitter-patter of feet. She looked around but saw nothing. For once, she felt scared, but didn't show it. No matter what, she shouldn't show fear in the face of anything. Then, she noticed the strangest sight ever seen.

It was a bunch of red arrows on the walls of a staircase that were pointing up into the stairs.

'… Odd, this could be a trap,' she thought, but then pondered, 'But then again, should I wonder around this place without a guide?' Going with the latter, she decided to follow the arrows; her hoping that there wasn't a monster at the end.

* * *

The cat servants, thanks to Finn, were sticking up arrows along the walls in order to lead her to the dungeon. Even though it was a very deprived, the plan was to lead the strange person up to the dungeon so she could rescue her grandpa and then once they were out, the next part was trying to make the master forget about ever having normal people in the castle. There was one problem though; it was making sure that they weren't seen, and also…

"Hold still, Junko!"

Trying to get the arrows up without falling over.

As the horned-kitten tried to hold up Finn without falling over, Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Piper, and Stork were already done with their signs. Now, it was about getting the last arrow with Ravess and Snipe; which, on some level, was having the same difficult as Junko and Finn with their set.

"Keep still! Idiot!" yelled the bluish-cat's sister, as he was trying to hold her up. He was getting irritated at her constant complaining. Then, he saw it. The little, brown mouse that had alluded him for over the time he was a feline was out of its little mouse hole and grooming itself unsuspected of the larger being's existence. Out of instinct, he instantly launched at the mouse, only to miss and get a face full of stone. Not only that, Ravess attacked him after he dropped her. The other cats watched the two, all thinking that they were idiots.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and quickly went to hide, except for the two siblings. Junko quickly went back and started to push the dust-fight cloud over to the hiding place. Very soon, Starling appeared in the dungeon, questioning why she followed those arrows in the first place. Did the people who owned this castle wanted to see her captured?

"Probably…" she thought, as she looked at the skeletons of small rats. Then, she heard a strange tapping noise. It could be just a leaky faucet or a tree tapping. But it sounded more like it was keeping rhythm at a steady beat.

Then, her hopes felt renewed when she heard a familiar voice yelled, "Let me out of here, you stupid leezard!" The woman quickly rushed over to a cell and saw that her grandfather was banging on the walls, clearly showing that he had been imprisoned against his own will. The following emotions took place in Starling's mind at this moment: first shocked then anger, and lastly, relief to see him again.

The old man noticed his granddaughter and greeted, "Hello! Starling! Come to rescue me from ze evil leezard, I see!" Starling was confused by that statement; was this one of his many delusions? Then, she realized that it must be real because she heard a hissing noise, like a snake's. Suddenly, she felt herself being turned and pushed into the ground by some strange force of hand. When the maiden looked up, the only thing she could see was a hooded figure with a lizard tail. She assumed that this creature was the one responsible for her grandfather's imprisonment.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the figure said, as he watched the woman in a hunter's stance. She gulped; feeling scared for the first time, she wasn't sure if he was just wearing a costume or not. But she decided to forget about it and stand her ground.

After taking a deep breath, she answered, "I am Starling and I want you to release my grandfather from his cell." Now this irritated the lizard for he knew the prisoner was guilty, even if the punishment was a little harsh.

"I will not releassssse him," he yelled, before explaining, "He trepassssssed in my cassstle. So, he hassss every right to be in that dungeon!"

The woman looked shocked, knowing that was a cruel punishment. She was angry; the anger coming from the fact that this… thing was acting like a stubborn jack ass. She wanted to punch him, but knew that she didn't stand a chance against whatever this creature was.

After a few seconds of thinking, she came up with a solution that might help her grandfather. But it would come at a very risky sacrifice, something that she wouldn't want to give up. But the young woman didn't want Wren to rot in a dungeon. So, she took in her breath and breathed out, "What if I took his place?"

The creature scoffed, thinking why this woman would be stupid enough to save this old man from his prison. Besides, he really didn't know that she was related to the prisoner; it must have been some trick to get his guard down. But deep in his heart, he felt the grief secretly emitted from the youth. Maybe she required a test to see if she was worthy to her word.

Starling stared as the lizard took off his hood. She almost screamed at the sight; his head wasn't nothing like a human male. It was more along the some reptilian face, with the dark green scales, the glowing yellow eyes and the issue of hair on his scalp. It scared her for a bit, but remembered that one shouldn't show fear. Regaining her seriousness, the creature stared at her and asked, "Well, what do you sssay now?"

Between the doubts in her mind and the ranting of her crazy grandfather, she nodded her head, saying, "I will still stay." This angered the creature a lot as he snared. Sure, he was probably getting a fresher prisoner than the crazy one, but still, was this woman insane?! Did she really want to stay in a castle with a horrible monster like him?! Knowing that this girl was almost as stubborn as him, the reptilian humanoid decided to let this girl and set the old man free.

"Fine then, you'll sssstay here, inssssstead of your grandfather… In fact, why don't you be a sssslave for the damage he caussssed." And with that, the lizard unlocked the cage and started to drag Wren out of his cell, who was shouting how he was going to get the monster for taking his granddaughter away from him. After the two had disappeared from the room, the woman fell to her knees crying; she had given up her freedom for her grandfather and now, she wouldn't be able to see him or her little brother again. The cats spying on her felt sorry and turned to Finn with a glare, for it was his plan that got her into this mess.

"Way to go, Finn!" whispered Piper as she slapped him with her paw. "Now, we have a new prisoner!"

"How was I supposed to know this would happened?! I thought Repton would be asleep by now!" yelled the blonde kitty. And just like that, he was thrown out of the hiding place, landing on his face in a silly matter. He was about to go back until he saw the lizard creature; back from tossing out the prisoner and staring at the small animal with an annoyed look. The cat knew that he was screwed, but then, he got an idea to lighten him off the hook and probably help the new captive as well.

"So… Master, me and the others overheard and… Well, since she will be a guest servant, how 'bout we give her a nicer room than what your regular servants are used to."

The master growled as he yelled, "Ssssso?! You ssssservantsss are catsss! You sssssleep mosssstly on the floor!"

"Exactly!" said Finn, as he pointed his tiny kitten finger to the bigger being, "She's human, and shouldn't sleep on the floor like an animal." The lizard growled, before whacking the cat into a wall. He definitely didn't want to give the woman a nicer room; she was his prisoner for god-sake! But walking into the room and seeing her sadden form made him feel a little bit at fault. He knew how it was to lose a important person in his lifetime; he just took his pain in a different direction than hers.

Feeling that she was being watched, Starling turned to the creature and then quickly started to wipe her eyes. Then, she stood up with a proud stand and said, "All right, I'm ready." She didn't want to show any weakness in front of whatever this was. If it sensed that she was emotionally unstable, the monster might beat her up for being a crybaby. However, he only snorted.

"Fine, I'll take you to your room," the lizard said, before starting to head out of the dungeon. The young woman blinked in confusion; why was he being nice to her now? It seemed strange.

She blinked, before questioning, "Isn't the dungeon supposed to be my room from now on?" The beast rolled his eyes before turning to her; why must all humans be ungrateful of when they are given something nicer?

"Well, do you want to sssssstay in the dungeonsssss for the resssst of your life?" he asked, getting a quick answer of her head shaking. "Good, then follow me!" He started to walk down as the peasant followed him. The hidden cats watched as the two wandered through the halls of the castle, giving the human girl a strange feeling that she was being watched.

After several minutes of walking, she asked, "What is your name?" The creature blinked; realizing that she was being polite to him, he felt another emotion coming on him. He just thought it was something he ate.

"Repton…" he answered solemnly as turned back toward the front. "And what'sssss your name?"

"Starling," she replied back, feeling a little bit better that she had lost her freedom.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Leugy wailed as both of his brothers put their hands to their ears. "For heaven'th thake, Leugy! What the hack ith wrong?!" asked Spitz, as he stopped typing for a moment.

"Well… First, boss got cursed. Then, he took Starling's grandfather and put him in a prison. And now, Starling is trapped with him for life! It's so Saaadd!!" the chubby Raptor cried, as the other two looked at each other. They were worried because if Repton heard the weeping's of their bro, there goes their revenge.

It was Hoerk's subconscious remembrance of how Fairy Tales go that save their lives. "Ya know that all fairy tales are fake, right?" he asked. The younger one nodded as he tried to stop grieving too much. "And that they all end in happily ever after, right?" Another nod from him. "Then, you shouldn't cry over one sad part if there's going to be a happy ending."

"Yea, and bethide, there thhould be a little drama in the story. That'th how motht fairy taleth keep up with modern timeth," the skinny lizard said, before turning serious, "Tho, will you thtop crying tho I can finithh the retht of the thory."

Leugy quickly jumped up and said, "Okay!" The two brothers slapped their faces; strange how their brother can have mood swings so quickly.

"Tho…" Spitz said before typing again…

* * *

Over the next few days, Repton, the creature of the castle, was working Starling off like a dog. It was "Sssscrub the floorsss" this or "Dusssst the sssstatuesss" that, and many other chores that would be deemed unacceptable by the Board of Slaving Step-Sisters. Even though she was tired from all the work, Starling didn't mind, for she felt that Repton was probably acting out on how ugly he was. Either that or… She blushed at the thought of it.

Not only that, some of the servant cats were starting to showed themselves instead of hiding in the nooks of the fortress for a long time. It was mostly Finn, when he was scrub-skating on the floors in order to help the purple-haired woman with her chores. Then, he was followed by a careful Stork, who in terms didn't want their guest to figure out that this was an enchanted castle; there would be even more people coming here and spreading their germs. This was soon followed by a little brown mouse, being chased by a large, bluish cat, both on floor brushes.

It wasn't before long that all the cats were talking to the human servant and fixing up castle just like new. Maybe it was because there was a new life in the castle, or maybe it was how she was trying to do her best in the worst of times. Whatever it was, it was getting everyone to respect her a little more.

… Well, except for one person though.

* * *

"DAMN IT!!!"

Repton, who had a fight with his slave, was throwing random, old furniture throughout his room. He was angry, angry at the fact that stupid girl wasn't afraid of him. No, she _was_ afraid of him, but she was too stubborn to admit it to his face. He threw a bed post at a wall, before stopping.

Cyclonis-kitty was watching the carnage against inanimate objects on a very aged dresser. "… You know, this could be a good thing." she said, while stretching. The lizard looked at her with an irritated glare; a good thing?! How can an unemotional woman be a good thing?! Seeing that, the purple cat explained more, "She might break the curse."

"Cursssse?" the monster said, before laughing, "It issssn't a curssssse! Thissss issss how I really look! A horrifying monsssster! There issss no possssible way that ssssshe wouldn't love me!" Now, this made Cyclonis more interested. Maybe she could explore this more.

"Well, do you love her?" she asked, as she started to lick herself. Repton was about to answer with a sarcastic response, but stopped when he realized something. He _**did**_ love her; he loved her wit, her personality, almost everything about that maiden. But he knew that she wouldn't love her because he was a freak cursed to look like this forever. In fact, he convinced himself that this is how he really looked; the only reason he was handsome before was because it was just an illusion. Seeing his reaction, the cat decided to respond back.

"If you truly love her, then you shouldn't be worried about your stupid looks, especially if it meant that this could break spell. You have a lot of things that women want like," She looked at her master's face with a sweatdrop forming, "… Actually, I can't think of anything. And she probably likes you too. You probably need to be a little more romantic. In fact, I have ordered the castle to make preparations for a little outing for you two tonight. In fact, I was going to ask her to it." Then, she hopped off the dresser and headed for the hallway. It only took a few seconds to realize what was about to happened and went into shock from what might happen.

"OH NO YOU DON"T!!!" yelled the lizard as he scrambled out into the hallway as well. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the servant cats were mopping the hallways with mini-mops, the beast flopped and started to slide along the floor. After sliding down, he ran into Starling, who was coming over to see him.

As the two lay in a pile, Cyclonis walked up to them and stated, "I guess, my master was about to invite you for dancing tonight. But since he's a little "piled-on" at the moment, I'm just going to say that he's inviting you for dancing." The cat smirked, before walking away, leaving the lizard to growled. The woman underneath him just sighed; it was going to be a looong night.

* * *

That evening, the castle had been fixed to look like it had been brand new. It sprinkled under the moonlight like a diamond in the glow. And inside, it was much nicer. The floors were mopped; the walls were washed; and armor was shined. Yup, it was like a mint-conditioned fortress.

On top of the stairs, Repton was wearing his best suit that he hadn't work in like forever. He growled; he didn't want wear the stupid suit. He was a monster and monsters don't wear nice clothes. They either wear tattered-clothes or are naked. Suddenly, he blushed instantly when he saw the sight of Starling.

The woman was wearing a purple, fancy dress to match her normal hair color. Her locks were still the same, which made her appearance attractive. The lizard felt his heart racing faster when staring at her. She looked so beautiful tonight.

The purple-haired lady blinked at Repton, wondering why he was looking really red. She gently grabbed his hand and asked, "Isn't it a gentleman's job to lead the lady to the ballroom?" The creature snapped back into reality and started to lead her to the ballroom. Once there, the two began to waltz to the silence.

(To enhance your reading pleasure, please put on some music you think fits the next scene and if you're a fast reader, please read very slowly. Thank you.)

The two spun like they were floating on air. Their feet and their hands moved as if they had their own wings. They were moving gracefully; it was like they were one, whole entity. Repton dipped Starling and stared at her elegant figure. He started to feel his heart thumped a little faster as he moved closer to the woman's lips.

"… Starling?"

(You can stop the music now.)

The lizard quickly stopped, as he turned to the source of the voice, dropping Starling in the process. After falling to the form, she got up and turned to the source also. It was her brother, Aerrow, who was in deep shock from almost witnessing some stranger kissing his sister. Wait, he scratched the term stranger and put in thing in its place.

The older sibling looked at the boy and asked, "What are you doing here?" Repton also looked, wondering how he got inside in the first place. Weren't all his servants on duty so the duo could have some privacy? He made a mental note that magical talking cats weren't very good guardsman.

Aerrow looked at Starling and said, "Well…" Then, he went to explain what happened after his older sister stayed with the lizard. It turns out after Wren came back to the village; he wanted to rally the townspeople to save his daughter. Unfortunately, they didn't believe him and went along their merry way. That was until their livestock and crops started to disappear. In other words, "There's an angry mob heading this way."

The two stared at him with surprised faces. This was bad; this was very, very bad. There was an angry mob coming, who were being very irrational about who was taking their food. And without warning, the rest of the cats came in, with a panicked expression.

"Dude! There's an angry mob coming this way!" yelled Finn, as he hid behind the three people along with the rest of the cats. Repton sighed again; now he knew that cats _really _didn't make good guards. Suddenly, an angry mob, with the typical torches and pitchforks, came in being lead by, guess who, Harrier.

"Beast! Give us back our cattle, crops, and Starling! Or else, we'll kill you!" said the blonde man. This caused all the angry masses to be confused.

One of them asked, "Aren't we going to do that anyway?" The man sighed; placing his head on the palm of his hand. He looked up as he was about to approached, before seeing that the purple-haired woman was in his way.

"Starling! Move out of the way!" yelled Harrier, "This is for your own good!" Starling, however, just glared at him. Somehow, everyone in the room felt that it had gotten a little bit colder.

"Harrier! I am sick and tired of you treating me like I'm your prize! You are the worst person who has treated me like I'm nothing more than some object you can keep all to yourself! Well frankly, there are plenty of other guys I would rather be with then you! In fact, I think Repton is better for me than you'll ever be!"

Everyone in the room was either scared by that fact or just too wound up to see this fact. For Aerrow, he was shocked, but okay that his sister was with someone other than Harrier; he having the man for a brother was something that was against nature. For Repton, he just blush bright red and his scale showed it.

Harrier stood there, angry that the woman he loved had chosen a lizard over her own species. Of course, he knew that Starling was only saying this because the creature had somehow brainwashed her into loving him. "Starling, this creature clearly has you under mind control. You don't really love him." The woman just glared at him for saying that. "Now, come back with us so we can destroy this foul monster!"

Starling just breathed in and yelled, "I really do love Repton! And if you don't believe me, believe this!" Then, she grabbed Repton and instantly kissed him right on the lips. The room suddenly got hotter as the passion meter rose very high. Everyone just stared with opened mouths.

Once letting go of his lips, the lizard had scarlet red scales all over his body. And suddenly, something amazing happened. He and the cats started to glow brightly, and then a puff of smoke exploded throughout the entire room. As it cleared, everyone stared at the sight in front of them. Repton was a normal human being and his servants were back to their normal human, or their anthros, selves.

Starling looked at the now-human person, before kissing him again. Repton returned to kiss with the same force. All the servants rejoiced, being back to normal again. Aerrow smiled at this scene, feeling that this was a happy ending. The only ones who weren't happy were Harrier, who had realizes he just lost his woman, and the angry mob.

"Way to go, Harrier!" yelled one of the rabble, "Now, who are we going to burn?!" Suddenly, a bunch of soldiers, who were the same three that gave Wren directions last time, appeared in the room as well. They were carrying crops, chickens, and bread while they sweatdropped at the current situation. The horde glared at them and started to chance after them. Harrier, however, was still puppy-sick over Starling choosing Repton.

* * *

"Tho, Thtarling and Repton got married and thoon became rulerth over the land. Aerrow moved into the cathtle and became head of the royal guardth. Harrier had already found thomeone new by that time. Ath for Wren, he inthantly became part of the Frenthh army. And tho, they all live happily ever after. The End," said Spitz before turning to his brothers, "Tho, what do you think?"

Leugy blinked before thinking really hard. After a few minutes, he asked, "Is Repton is going to mad if he reads this?" Yup, that was a certain danger. Repton's wrath was worst than a thousand zombie brain-eatings.

"Of courthe not!" yelled Spitz, as he waved the now-printed book in the air. "We're going to turn thith into a real book. And it will be monthth before Repton will ever thee it." Smirking with pride, he didn't notice Hoerk looking back at him with a scared look.

"Well, we better hide it," said the brawny lizard, "Bro's coming." That definitely caused some panicked as the skinny lizard started to run around the room. After a few seconds, he handed his plump sibling the book.

"Get rid of it!" the scrawny lizard commanded, as he started to push Leugy out a secret passage in the room. Once closing the entranceway, the other two brothers turned to see their leader in front of them, with the same angry look on his face.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, as his tail twitched violently. The younger just look at him with innocent looks on their faces.

Then, the two just answered, "Nothing." This caused the older raptor to raise an eyebrow. Something strange was going on; either his brothers were hiding something, or they were just as bored as he is. Sighing, he decided to leave before the stupidness of his siblings started to rub off on him. And as he left, Leugy entered back in.

The two looked back at him and noticed that the book wasn't with him. This caused some alarm. "Leugy… Where's the book?" The chubby lizard blinked, before thinking really hard.

After a lot of remembering, he answered, "Well, since you told me to get rid of it… I threw it into the Wastelands." The two paled at that response; all their hard work was now pummeling down to really hot lava. There was one thing that could be said in this situation:

"LEUGY! YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

In the Wastelands…

"I still can't believe we haven't got the next spectacular thing yet!"

Big time producers, Standolf and Walder, were still in search of the next best thing to show Atmos yet. After being abandoned in the Wastelands by the Storm Hawks and their greatest star, the conjoined-by-a-monster two were wondering the deserted bottom. Since there was no star to show the world, they needed something else. The problem was finding it.

"Well, what did you expect?" said Standolf, while crossing his arms, "Something's going fall from the sky?" Suddenly, a book landed on his head and the other producer got it. He opened up the pages and the two began to read this. Smiles appeared sneakily on their faces.

"Walder, this is the answer to our prayers."

* * *

It wasn't before long that the book became a Bestseller, a successful play, and a winning movie as well. It was the hottest thing in Atmos and everyone who was anyone knew about it. And those Producers were rolling in the big dough. In other words, they were rich.

As for Repton, however, he was angry at his brothers for selling him out for Starling. He was oblivious at first until his recent visit to Cyclonia; all the Talons made fun of him kissing the Intreceptor, which he denied entirely that he hasn't and will never kiss her. And now, all the other Raptors could hear him chase after his brothers, promising them a lifetime of misery.

So what the younger three learn while being chased was never give anything valuable to Leugy to hide.

* * *

Author's notes:

FINALLY! I am done with this little story. I blame the in-between writer's blocks for this taking so long. Sorry if you were waiting for this story.

This wasn't one of my best, I admit. I slowed it at the beginning and speeded it up real fast at the end. And like I said before, I blame the writer's block. But I bet I'm going to get angry letters for this. I won't blame you guys if you if you didn't like it. And its official, I can't do French accents.

For disclaimers, I do not own Beauty and the Beast, Simpsons, Storm Hawks, Don Quixote, and/or any other things you find familiar that aren't from my own work. If you see something I miss, please don't sue.

Also, this may be the last for any intros/outros from the Raptors. That depends if I can see any scenarios for them in their real life.

If you like this story, you'll probably like some of the others I have written. Just head on over to my profile if interested.

Now, for the reviews and favs, which I both forgot to do two chapters ago and I'm sorry for, I thank Fallen One, MissDedodakes, Narrator01, Forever, Terranova210486, PKBitchGirl1, Kitten2007, Miss Nimbus, Hyperion Prime, and Tawnyfur for reviews. And for favs, I thank MissDedodakes, Kitten2007, Miss Nimbus, and Terranova210486. And to make a note, anyone who wants to do a fairy tale can do it! I only did it because I didn't see anyone else to. So, if you're impatient, didn't like a pairing I did in your most favorite story, or just think you have better ideas than this, than do it!

Also, apology cookies for everyone I forgot to mention! Enjoy!

Please Read and Review!


	4. Little Red Riding Hamish

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks and Little Red Riding Hood, or any parody made from this.

_**Little Red Riding Hamish**_

Once upon a time in the swamps of Zartacla, there lived a boy named Hamish. Hamish was the right hand man of the Cyclonian prison warden, but he wasn't too bright. Anyway, while he wasn't working in the prison, he is found usually near his little shack of a home, fishing for Zartaclain Hoppers.

"That's what Grammy mixes in her gumbo," said the scrawny Talons, oblivious to who he was talking to when there was no one around. Yes, Hamish loves making his Grammy's gumbo recipe that she used to make when he was a kid. Unfortunately, the other Talons weren't that okay with eating it anyway. Maybe it was because his taste buds were as numb as a dead man's bone.

Anyways, on his day off, the Talon was mixing up his latest batch, when a Cyclonian messenger appeared from a very long walk. "Hamish!" he shouted, "Mister Moss has gotten a cold. He's too sick to work today!"

"Holy Hop-tatters!" shouted Hamish, as he grabbed his hat. "If Mister Moss is sick, then his beasties would get sick too! And if they get sick, then who's going to make sure that no prisoners escape! And if the prisoners escape, then Mister Moss might get angry at me and make me into Track Beast food!" The messenger just sweatdropped at these ramblings; for one, how can prisoners escape is there were no prisoners to begin with? Anyway, the other Talon quickly got a Tupperware container and started to get a scoop full of gumbo.

"Ummmm, what are you doing?" the lowly Talon asked, with a cocked eyebrow. As much as he would like to know, maybe it was better not to ask.

The orange-haired boy smiled as he answered, "I'm taking my Granny's gumbo so that Mister Moss will get better. Don't you know that her recipe can make a person feel better?" Now, that explained a few things. It explained why Hamish has never gotten a sick day in his life. Well, once he packed up the gumbo, he started to walk towards the prison, with a goofy smile on his face. Unfortunately, he was unaware of the trouble that was coming.

* * *

In the Big, Scary Woods, someone had overheard Hamish talking about taking his gumbo over to the warden. That someone quickly rushed over to a private terra to tell the head honcho of all criminal activity about it. This guy was known as the Big, Bad Colonel, whose horrendous reputation not only scared bandits, but chefs as well.

Anyway, the spy told the Colonel about Hamish and his gumbo, and that got the arachnid saying, "Hmmmm… I was in the mood for gumbo… And maybe this boy's meal is better than the store-bought that I was going to get." After some serious thinking, he decided to steal the boy's package. But how was the question on his mind.

After some planning, he snapped his fingers and his four loyal brutes appeared. "Want do you want, boss?" asked one of the brutes. The spider smiled a sneaky smile.

"We're going to Terra Zartacla for some… Southern dinner…"

* * *

"La de la de da, I'm off to see Mister Moss, so I give him some Gumbo to make him feel better," sang Hamish, who was a little bit off-key and was skipping merrily along his way. He was so oblivious to his surroundings that he didn't notice the sign up ahead had been switch by a couple of thugs. Once he made it to the fork, he began to look very confused.

"The sign says that the prison is that way, but I remember going this way… But the sign says that's where the dangerous Chimera lives, but it is lives that way where the prison is. But the prison is that way, which is where it lives as well… My head hurts." commented the confused boy while holding his head. After some time thinking, he just said, "I'll just go where the sign tells me to go." Then, he started to skip along down the path where "prison" was.

A few minutes later…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hamish was chased by a fire-breathing, three-headed chimera. He learned something very important that day; you should never trust signs.

* * *

At the prison, the warden wasn't having his best sick day. As he lay in bed, his body was fighting against the worst enemy than the Storm Hawks, the common cold. And the worst part was that his pets caught the cold as well.

"_AHCHOO! _… How can this get worse?" Moss said, as he blew his nose on some tissue. The track beasts all nodded with agreement; they were too sick to chase after the guards for fun today. Suddenly, a guard burst in with sweat dripping from his face.

"Sorry to disturb you, warden," a lowly Talon soldier called as he entered, "But we have heard that Aerrow kid is on Terra Zartacla right now." And just like that, the warden quickly leapt out of his bed with (sort of) renewed strength. Even the track beasts looked good as new.

"Well, don't just stand there! We gotta- _AHCHOO_- catch that dang kid!" yelled the warden, as he and the track beasts headed out the door. Strange, how Moss can be better after hearing that the pesky sky knight was on his prison terra? Anyway, the Talon just shrugged and followed after him. And since they were the only group in the prison, it was pretty much deserted.

And that was the perfect opportunity for the Colonel and his men to enter through the secret, underground tunnel that a poor prisoner dug out. They looked and smiled at the deserted terra. Now that it had no Cyclonians in it, it was the perfect time to go with phase two of his plan.

"Uh, Boss, I don't think this plan is going to work," one of his men said, who looked a little worried about being in prison. It was extremely logical since they were all criminals, only of the higher kind.

"Don't worried, my friend. I have it all plan out." spoke the spider-man, as he went into the closet to change. A few minutes later, he came back out wearing Mr. Moss' hat along with his shirt. "You see, when our guest enters, I pretend to be the patient and he feeds me the gumbo while I'm in bed." And once getting in bed, he commanded, "Now, you got to hide while I work my charm." The thugs nodded, while getting into good hiding places. It seemed that everything was going well with his plan already.

* * *

Hamish ran into the prison, before shutting the door behind him. That chimera was sure pretty mad about him wandering into his cave without permission. Anyway, he finally made it to the prison and that was that. Soon, he was going to give his Granny's special gumbo recipe to his boss. But when he got there, he felt that something was wrong; "Mr. Moss" looked more dark-skinned and looked bigger than usual. The disease must have been much more than a common cold.

"Howdy, Mister Moss, sir," said the freckled boy, as he looked up and down at the body. Noticing the eyes, he stated, "Sir, what big, glowing eyes ya have."

The imposter blinked, before explaining, "Why, the better to see the gumbo with, friend." That sounded reasonable, but for some reason, it didn't add up.

"Okay, Mister Moss. But what sharp teeth ya have to match that strange accent of your's," the boy said, confused by how his boss was speaking strangely. It must have been another side-effect of the sickness.

"Well, the better to eat the gumbo with…" he replied, before saying, "The accent, that's just a side-effect." That explained a lot; except for the fact that there was another pair of legs hanging on the side of the bed.

"Uhh, Mister Moss, sir, why do you have two legs hangin' out on the sides of the bed," Hamish asked, suddenly feeling a little bit silly all of a sudden.

The imposter smiled, before standing up and revealing his true form. "Why, the better to catch you if you try to run away!" the Colonel yelled, waiting for the scream of terror to kick in. It only took a few seconds, before it clicked into Hamish's mind.

"Ahhh! It's the Colonel!" he yelled, about to run out of in terror. But he was surrounded by the gangster's men. He was doom, and there nothing that could save him from his horrible, terrifying-(Stork! Stop it! I'm writing this story!) … So, he was just stuck between four gangsters and a mob boss.

"Hamish! What the heck is going on in my prison?!" yelled a voice, as Mr. Moss busted down the door, with his track beasts. As that was unexpected; there was an eerie awkwardness in the room. Hamish, however, was happy to see his boss coming to rescuing him.

"Awww, boss, I knew you really care about me," the red head said, as he opened his arm wide for a hug. There sparkles, bubbles, and a pink background as he ran towards the warden. It looked like a happy moment for him.

"Dang it, boy! I didn't come to get hugged!" yelled Mr. Moss, as the boy stopped in his tracks, "I came back to protect my prison from these gangsters!" Hamish's world came crashing down, as he stood in shock at the warden's words. Oh well, there was always next time.

"Now, if you are done with your little moment," the Colonel said, as the two turned to him and his men, "I would like to have my gumbo, if you please." The warden took out his whip, as his beasts growled. The gangsters put up their arms for a fight, but the two sides were confused when the boy walked up to the mob boss with no fear.

"So, you want to have my Granny's gumbo?" asked Hamish as he stared at the spider humanoid. The gangster nodded, a little bit confused to where with this going. The boy smiled, before holding up his packed gumbo up to the Colonel. "Then, here, Colonel, ya'll can have some."

The gangster looked at the gumbo, feeling a little bit teary. No one has ever given him anything before, unless he threatened them too. But for someone to give him something out of free will, it made him want to cry. But since there were too many witnesses, he decided to hold it in.

"Well… Bye," he said, before he and his cronies left the prison without hesitation. The warden and his pets just stared at the boy in front of them. They were amazed that he stood up to the mega-gangster himself.

"Hamish boy, why did you give the Colonel you're gumbo?" asked Mr. Moss, still confused by why his second-in-command gave the Colonel the gumbo. At least he didn't have to eat it.

"Because, Mister Moss, he seemed to really like my gumbo," Hamish said, before taking out a second pack of gumbo that he hid, "Besides, I made a second pack for myself, but you guys can have it." Once he opened the lid, the smell caused both the warden and the track beasts to grimace with disgust. He began to feel sicker already.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Colonel was already his gumbo while flying. There seemed to be a happy ending for this story after all.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here's another fairy tale from yours' truly. This fairy tale is actually a request from PKbitchgirl1; she wanted a fairy tale with either Finn or someone who begins with an H.

For some back history, it was going to be Finn with Murk Raiders, or Hamish with the Colonel. I went with Hamish, more comical that way. For some reason, he reminds me of Makie Sasaki from the Negima series.

Also, I think I need work on Southern dialect and Spanish accents; hehe, sorry 'bout that.

For thank yous, Tawnyfur, Kitten2007, and blacksand1 for the reviews; and blacksand1 for faving and the story alert. They seem to like the previous story, even though it took so long to make it.

Please Read and Review!


	5. CinderPiper

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, Fairly Odd Parents, Get Smart, Cinderella, or any other famous references in this story.

_**CinderPiper**_

Once upon a long time ago, in between the two major kingdoms of Controllia and Kaosopia, there lived a poor, servant girl named Piper; but most people called her CinderPiper because of all her sleeping in the fireplace. She was a pretty and nice girl, but she was sort of closed-minded when it came to things that didn't exist. She also didn't have many friends because her adopted father made her overwork in her chores.

"Hey! There's no law that says I can't overwork a child!" yelled the father, Cordell Crocker (who is Denzel Crocker's great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-many greats grandfather), an ex-tutor to the royal family of the small kingdom. He was great at his job, if you wanted miserable child be busy with insane amounts of homework, but he got fired when he mistake the princess to be a Fairy Godparent. After being beaten _severely_ by the guards, he had two choices; get torture for mistaking the princess as a mythical creature, or do community service and adopt one of the poor orphans of this kingdom. Guess which one he chose?

Anyway, it was a quiet mourning and Piper was doing her regular (grueling) chores, until the royal messenger came to her house with a special announcement. The royal prince was holding a ball, and he wanted all the eligible women to come so he could select a bride-to-be. The poor girl really wanted to go because she had never been to one of those parties, not for the bride-thing. But when she asked, Crocker just yelled out a big, fat "NO!!!".

"No?!!!!" questioned Piper, "But why not?! I have done everything you ask!" She knew her step-father was a bit screw loose, but even he wasn't that heartless to deny the experience of attending the ball.

"Simple, someone needs to stay behind incase-FAIRIES!-come into one of my cleverly-made traps and I need someone to get them before they realize I didn't have them magic-proof," the crazy ex-teacher said, causing the girl to roll her eyes in disbelieve. Okay, maybe he was that heartless. "Besides, I'm taking my mother in order to get me a new daddy!" he explained again, before holding up his very short and very alike mother. Did this narrator mention that he lived with his mother as well?

"Oh, I hope the prince likes me and my new dress," Ms. Crocker said, before posing in front of the tanned-girl. This caused the girl to roll her eyes in disbelief again. Oh well, maybe it was better this way; she wouldn't want to be seen with the insane man and his mommy anyway. But still, she really wanted to go the party. Well, there was always next time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Controllia, King Chief was ready to discuss the new information that he had received. He had already called for his best two agents, Agent 99 and Agent 86; also known as Maxwell Smart. The two were miraculously good, even though their mentions were a little wacky. Anyway, he was about to discuss the new mission against the evils of Kaosopia.

Once the two spies were in the room, the Chief (That's what they called him), was about to discuss the details. "Alright, 86 and 99, we have received information that the kingdom of Kaosopia is planning to build a Laser of Impeccable Doom or an LID and use it to take control over the other kingdoms and soon, the world. Now, they are missing one vital ingredient, a Deus Ex Machina Crystal, to complete the laser, and the kingdom between us and them has it. Kaosopia's plan is to steal it during the ball tonight and we can't let that happen. So, it is your job to infiltrate the castle and stop Kaosopia's men before they get that crystal. Any questions?" Smart raised up his hand after that detailed announcement. "What is it, Max?"

"Well, Chief, is me and Agent 99 invited to this party?" the amazing, yet clueless spy said, "Because it will be very rude to go into a party without being invited first." The beautiful and perky Agent 99 agreed with him, which caused King Chief to groan in annoyance.

"I know that!" he yelled, "But this is a _**secret **_mission!" Then, he pointed his finger at the door and yelled, "Now, OUT!!!" The two spies saluted before scurrying out the door. The king sighed; let their mission be a successful one.

* * *

That night, while everyone was at the ball, Piper sat in her room, sighing in despair. She really wanted to go but couldn't because her adopted father, Crocker said so. And even if she could go, she didn't have anything good to wear, or any way to get to the castle. She sighed in despair, muttering, "I wish I could go to the ball."

Suddenly, the room lit up, causing the poor girl to cover her eyes from the brightness. Once it dimmed, she opened her face to see the two, small beings, both with bug-like wings and crowns, floating in front of her. The male had green hair, green eyes, and wore a tunic with pants; while the female had pink, swirly hair, pink eyes, and had on a the woman's tunic with pants. The green one lifted up a piece of paper, put on his glasses, and said, "Well, Wanda, looks like we got the right house this time. But I don't see this Cider Pepper anywhere."

The pink-haired woman, Wanda, just glared at the man and corrected, "That's _CinderPiper_, Cosmo." The green-haired man, Cosmo, just smiled silly while the human girl just stared with a gaping mouth. She couldn't believe was she was seeing; she was even thinking that this was a dream.

"Who or what are you guys?" asked CinderPiper asked, causing the two to look at her. Then, they flew up to her _dangerously_ close, causing her to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm Wanda," the small woman said, before pointing at the green-haired man, "This is Cosmo, my husband." He just sucked on his wand and waved. Then, she poof up a chair in which the girl sat down in. "And we're your Fairy God Parents."

Cosmo then poof up a slideshow projector, and then began the presentation that they had rehearsed. "You see, we're small, magical beings-" He showed a crude drawing of fairy people, "-Who travel all over the world-" He showed another crude drawing of a bunch of fairies around small children, "-Granting wishes to those who are miserable. And you are definitely the definition of miserable." Then, he switched to a photo of him modeling a bikini and he yelped, "Oops, uuh, wrong picture!" Then, the fairy quickly changed it to another badly-drawn picture of a very sad Piper being bossed around by a very evil-looking Crocker. The tanned girl looked over at him with a very un-amused face.

"I don't believe this…" The girl muttered, "I must be hallucinating! There are no such things as Fairy God Parents! … I got to see if this is a dream." She pinched herself before looking back at fairies. Yup, they were still there. Deciding to test their reliability, she looked at the two and said, "If you guys are really fairies then, I wish it was raining bats and frogs, literally, right now."

The green fairy smiled, before waving his wand. It glowed and dinged, showing that it had been granted. A second later, Piper heard the sounds of meows and barks. She walked over to a window and opened it to see that it was raining cats and dogs, literally. The pink-haired woman glared at her husband, nagging, "She said _Bats_ and _Frogs_, not _Cats_ and _Dogs_, you numbskull."

"Really?" he asked, a little confused. The fairy sighed; Cosmo was a moron.

_Meanwhile…_

"Blimey! It's raining cats and dogs! … Literally!"

"Awww… And I wanted frogs' legs for me supper."

_Now back at CinderPiper's house_

"Now that we showed you what we can do. How 'bout we help you with your first wish of going to that ball?" Wanda said, before poofing up the Royal Ball flier. "I'll take care of your dress, while Cosmo will come up with some transportation." The green fairy was sucking on his wand when the two females looked at him. Once noticing them, he saluted before floating out the door. They sighed; so much for intelligence.

Anyway, Wanda poofed up a dress for CinderPiper. It was a really formal dress, sewn with silver silk and golden thread. Her head had on a tiara made of crystals while her shoes were also made of crystal. Being confused, she asked, "Wanda, I get the crystal tiara, but why the crystal shoes?"

"Because crystal is the new glass!" answered the pink fairy. Next, the two went to check out on Cosmo, only to see him setting a big pumpkin with eight, big mice and a small gecko. The two females looked disappointed, before Cosmo's wife said, "I thought you would have some form of transportation ready by now."

"And I already have," the green fairy said, before waving his wand. "And not a moment too soon!" The pumpkin turned into a beautiful couch, the eight mice turned into white horses, and the gecko turned into Stork the couch driver; he didn't look too happy, but does he ever look happy?

"This way to the royal ball, and maybe our doom," he gloomily said, as the girl raised an eyebrow. She looked over at the two fairies, who were waving happily at her leaving. She sighed, before climbing on. And pretty soon, the merb drove the couch towards the castle.

Surprisingly, the ride was a lot smoother than she expected. Piper just thought that since Cosmo was a little bit of an idiot, he would have done something out-of-hand. But this was pretty good. Soon, she would be at the royal ball.

Once making it to the castle, she got out and stared at the building. The girl's mouth dropped with amazement; she had never seen the palace up close like this. And pretty soon, she would be inside, having the time of her life. But before she could take a step, she heard, "Well, see ya inside!" She turned around and saw the two, same fairies behind her, dressed up in costumes.

"What are you two doing here?!" she was a little bit worried about their safety since her crack-pot of an adopted step-father was inside. And he believed in this kind of thing. There was no telling what would happen if he sees them.

"Oh relax, CinderPiper," Wanda said before poofing up a book with the title, "Da Rules", on it, "According to Da Rules, we can go to any social gathering that requires any costumes. And this one does." She then poofed up the official Royal Ball flier, and it said at the bottom, "Costumes Acceptable". Piper rolled her eyes at this; no wonder why she was in fancy clothes. "Anyway, I am the beautiful and intelligent Agent 99."

"And I'm Maxwell Smart!" shouted Cosmo, as he waved his wand to spell the name out in sparkles. But being the idiot he was, he spelled Smart, "S-M-R-T". The pink fairy groaned before glaring at him.

"You know, there's an "A" in "Smart"!" she nagged, waving her wand to correct his spelling. The green fairy just blinked, before crossing his arms in stupid anger.

"How would you know? You're not Smart!" he retorted (he's referring to his costume, we all know Cosmo isn't a genius), before the two just poofed away. CinderPiper just rolled her eyes at this; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Prince Aerrow, the one the ball was holding in his honor, was bored. He didn't want a ball in his honor, especially one that had to let him choose a bride. He really wanted to go out with someone on this new fad called a "date". Unfortunately, of being royal blood, he had to choose someone without getting to know them first. Oh well, at least this night wasn't going to get any worse.

"Hello, prince!" yelled his former teacher, Crocker, as his royal highness got stiff all of the sudden. The insane man stared at the boy, held up his midjety mother and asked, "Have you met my mother? She's really a catch!"

"Oh, what a handsome man," swooned the woman as he tried to kiss the redhead. The boy took noticed and held the woman back, now realizing that he needed to rethink his life. Suddenly, the trumpets blared as everyone in the room looked up to see who was coming now.

That was when Piper entered into the chamber; her entrance like an angel coming down onto a suffering man. The room was in entire silence once seeing her, awed by her exquisiteness. Prince Aerrow, noticing that both Crocker and his mother was also in awed, took this chance to run up to her before the small woman could attack him with deadly kisses again.

"Hello," he said to the tanned girl once he got over to her, "So, you wanna dance for a little bit before going out into the garden?" She blinked, before smiling at his suggestion. This might go well after all.

"Sure, why not," she answered, before the two headed down to the dance floor. Crocker, however, was glaring at the two in uttermost anger; now, how was he going to be ruler of the kingdom when someone else was standing in his way.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden twitch in his coat, as he suddenly took out a hand-crafted device that was beeping all of a sudden. "What's this?!" he questioned himself in secret. "Somewhere, in this very room, there's either two small dots, or it must be-" he spazed out, "FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!!!"

The hunched man quickly ducked under one of the tables, reviewing his "devious" plan he devised a long time ago. "Finally, when I find the-FAIRIES!-, I can harness their magical energies. Thus, making me king of the world!!!" He laughed maniacally, before realizing one little detail. "But first, I need to find them first without letting mother notice." After thinking of a good lie, he got out from under the table and called out, "Oh, mother, I will be going to the little men's' room for a while."

"Okay, sweetums!" Crocker's mother called back, who was too busy with some of the other men to notice her son's strange behavior. She wasn't worried about what her son was doing.

As the party continued, both CinderPiper and Aerrow were having the time of their life. Dancing to the music of Sir Chippy Skylarky, they were having fun for at least the first time in their life. For the prince, it was that he was dancing with a girl who didn't bug him about marriage. As for Piper, she was having fun for the first time in her life. Now, she was glad that her wish was granted.

While they danced, they didn't notice the lanky-looking figure stalking around the premise. Stalking the so-called fairies for personal gain, the ex-royal teacher was closer than he thought as Wanda saw. The pink fairy noticed Crocker before flying over to her husband and telling him, "Cosmo, I think we should move. I think there's some evil bad guy after us."

The green fairy just looked at her and said, "Maybe later; I'm telling my gold-winning joke that they banned in Pixie World." But before he could tell it, his wife dragged him away from whoever he was talking to. And it was just in the nick of time too; Crocker had his butterfly net out and was about to swing it on whoever was standing in front of him.

"AH HA!" he shouted, before swinging his net over the unsuspecting fool. Unfortunately, it was the ruler of the kingdom, King Snipe. He still haven't forgiven the crazy man for netting his daughter, Cyclonis, and him throwing a net over head definitely didn't help his chances on getting on his good side. The king growled, while the hunched man just laughed nervously and said, "Heh, sorry about that, king. I see you're going for the fairy/military costume I heard so much about in Ye Royal News, huh?"

The buffer man growled, before punching Crocker clear way through the ballroom and into a group of Raptors. He landed on one who lost a bet with his brothers (Spitz), and was now wearing a dress to match his slim figure. Still dazed, the poor, insane fool didn't have time to get out of the way before getting attack by rabid lizards. Fortunately, during the fight, he still had the lungs and stamina to shout out, "AHHH! MY SPLEEN!" causing everyone to notice.

"Hey! That's man is getting attack by Raptors!"

"Quick! Get out your paints and brushes so we can capture this moment for YouWall!" shouted someone, as everyone got out their art supplies and started to paint the moment. During this fight, Crocker was rethinking about his life, trying to find out where it went wrong.

* * *

After dancing, CinderPiper and Prince Aerrow were out in the garden, talking to each other. They talked about their lives, what they wanted to do, and other things. The prince was actually better well-mannered than what she saw with the king, and he also agreed with the new "dating" fad. Of course, she couldn't tell him where she lived or else her evil adopted stepdad might blow a gasket if he saw her with the prince. "Come on, you have to tell me where you live," he would ask, only to receive a shaking of the head.

Meanwhile, the fairies were watching the two lovebirds from a safe spot or so they thought. Spying on them were Smart and Agent 99, both who successfully infiltrated the castle with ease and now, Max was looking at the two, floating, little people. After a second, he stated, "Ahhh, the old mini-double-so-your-enemies-would-get-confused trick. Kaos is certainly here."

Cosmo heard the talking, and turning to the spies, he said, "Hey, do you mind? We're trying to watch here!" Then, he shut the blinds on the spyglasses, which was virtually impossible if one tried to do it. The two spies were even more confused than before. What were these creatures?

Agent 99, who was worried by the fact that there could be Kaos agents around, looked at the man and asked, "Max, should we be looking for Kaos agents? What if they already have the Deus Ex Machina Crystal?"

"Don't worry, Agent 99," answered Agent 86, "Unlike these Kaos agents, I have the mind of a dolphin and the eyes of an eagle." That was when he noticed two figures, wearing the clothes of Kaosopia and asked them, "Excuse me, but have you seen any Kaos agents around here?"

"Sorry, sir, but we haven't seen any Kaos agents around here," one of them answered, sounding very sneaky in his tone. The two agents just shrugged before going back to spying. It was only fifteen seconds later that they realized they made error in judgment.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Max, before he and Ninety-Nine were KOed by Knock-Out Gas. The two lackeys smirked before dragging the two away. Unfortunately, one of them dropped a green-glowing crystal that rolled off the roof and landed on top of Cosmo's head.

"Owies!" he exclaimed before staring at the crystal. After staring at it, he decided to put it in his clothes. A second later, he heard the chiming of the clock and exclaimed, "Hey! It's twelve!"

Wanda also noticed the time but instead of being in excited, shouted, "Oh no! That means when it chimes twelve, Piper will revert back to normal!" Then, she looked over at the greened fairy and asked, "You did warn her, didn't you?"

The idiot fairy blinked, before answering, "Oh, we're suppose to warn her of the time limit? I thought she already knew." He started to sweat with a nervous smile as his wife glared at him. Then, waving her wand, she transported herself, her husband, and CinderPiper back to the carriage, where Stork the driver was just writing his doom poetry.

"Hey! What gives?! I was just talking to the prince!" she yelled, not please to be leaving so soon. She was in a middle of a conversation and it was rude to leave during one.

The pink-haired fairy waved her wand that made the three poofed into the inside of the carriage and explained, "Since this took up most of our magic, we can only do this up until the twelfth stroke of midnight. And by that time, your clothes, the carriage, and everything else will revert back to normal. So, step on it, stage driver!" The merb, who wanted to finish his poetry, sighed and started off the carriage. It drove away from the palace, just when the prince was about ready to stop it. He stopped and watched as it went away, sighing that he didn't know the girl even more.

Aerrow saw something glittered before looking down to see a crystal slipper lying there. Picking it up, he stared at it, figuring it out that it belong to the girl. Smiling, he stated, "By tomorrow, I shall find the girl I want to date with this shoe!"

And thus, the Royal Shoe Hunt had (almost) started.

* * *

At the stroke of twelfth, CinderPiper's clothes and carriage had disappeared like the Road Runner in a cartoon. And just in time since they were already in front of the house. It seemed everything was back to normal, except for Stork still being his non-geckoey self.

"Well, I'm off," the merb said, before leaving the three. He was off to make it as a travelling bard of depressing poetry. As the girl and two fairies watch him walk away, they didn't notice a UFC, Unidentified-Falling-Crocker, landing behind them. It seemed he was thrown out of the party before he could have caused any more damage.

"Dang, once I'm king of the world, I'm going to have those people put in the dungeon and be giving F's for involuntary mauling." the foster father said, before looking to find the tanned girl with two small people with fairy wings. After some observation, he stated, "Hmmm… It seemed that those two floating people with Piper are Fairies." Suddenly, he got an evil idea as a wax candle appeared over his head. "I have an evil idea… GAH!"

* * *

The next day, everything was normal. Crocker was making Piper work to the bone by making her take down the embarrassing pictures of him getting mauled by Raptors. She did so, wanting to wish that she could do something else besides taking them down, but knew that those fairies godparents were probably figments of her imagination. But that didn't stop her from complaining.

"Why did it have to be a dream?" she groaned while taking off the 20th poster out of… Who knows how many people drew that scene. She really wished those figments would come help her with this. What she didn't know was that last night's fiasco was true and her fairy god parents were watching her, in squirrel form.

"Why are we still here, Wanda?" asked Cosmo as he was munching on a nut. The pink squirrel just stared at him in a worried expression. She had that bad feeling she usually got when her husband made a stupid mistake.

"It's because Da Rules said that when a child doesn't need us anymore, we can go back to Fairy World." Wanda explained to her dimwitted husband, "But CinderPiper is still miserable, so we still have to stay until she's happy."

"Well, with that said, what could possibly go wrong?" said the green fairy, continuing to nibble on the nut. And the irony of someone saying that is the possibility of something worse happening is five out of a hundreds of people. The fairy god parents were one of those five when a net came down over them.

"AHHHHHHHH! A BUTTERFLY NET!!!!" the two yelled out, as they realized that someone had caught them with their one weakness. That someone was Crocker as he laughed maniacally and afterwards, took them back to his house. There, he took their wands and placed the fairies in a jar. His evil intentions were finally coming true.

"Finally, after the all the criticism and insults of my peers, I, Cordell Crocker, have finally caught-FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!!!!!!" he stared evilly at the wands, trying to figure out what his next move is. "Hmmmm… I could use these wands to make myself ruler of the world." he muttered to himself, before noticing the prince and his friends outside his house. The red head seemed to be holding glass slipper and was looking very serious.

"Aerrow, dude, when can we rest?" tiredly asked Finn, as he dragged his arms across the pavement. He and his wallop best buddy, Junko, had already searched most of the kingdom and they still didn't come up with one mysterious maiden. Maybe she was just as imaginary as the "aliens" the royal astronomer claimed he saw.

The prince looked at the two and answered, "You can rest when we find her. Besides, you two are part of the royal guard; you're supposed to be vigilant whenever performing your royal duty."

"He's got a point there, Finn," said the wallop, causing the blonde to groan; he really wanted to get a break now. Anyway, as the evil ex-teacher listened, he smirked evilly to himself, coming up with another plan.

"Or I could just wish my mother into a very attractive, young woman and then get the prince to marry her, so I can have a guarantee place in royalty, have magic, _and _tell everyone that I was right all along." he evilly said, before spazing out, "I-WISH-MY-MOTHER-WAS-YOUNG-AND-ATTRACTIVE!" Suddenly, there was a loud poof that came from outside of the kitchen. Afterwards, his mother entered, only taller, younger, but still had the same face as before.

"Oh, look, son! Those pills I've been taking have worked!" she said, as she twirled around in her new form. Her son only smiled, knowing the truth about her transformation. Once hearing the doorbell, she left, leaving him to stare evilly at the fairies. Then, he put down the walls and left also, knowing that nothing could stop him now.

Wanda trembled nervously as she said, "Oh no! With our wands, CinderPiper's adopted father can do practically anything we want!" While she was worried, Cosmo was just picking on his nose, being relaxed as ever.

"Well, there's one good thing about this," the green fairy said, as he floated there, "Somewhere out there, there is someone else in this same predicament."

* * *

And for once, Cosmo was right. In Kaosopia, Smart and Ninety-Nine were tied up while being in front of a scary looking device. On top of the device was Ludwig von Siegfried, Max's "opposite number", along with his sidekick, Shtarker. There, the two watched as the Control agents struggled against the rope.

"Mwuhahaha! You are too late, Smart!" gloated Siegfried, looking very maniacally. "Now that we have the crystal, Kaosopia will now rule the world with our device and an iron fist!" Then, he clenched the rails and commanded, "Now, fire the Laser of Impeccable Doom!"

A second later, Shtacker said, "Sir! LID still needs un half hour to get ready!" That definitely stopped his happy train. He really wanted his sworn enemy dead now.

"Well then… HURRY UP!!!!" he yelled in angry at his lackey's incompetence. Meanwhile, Agent 86 and Agent 99 continued to struggle against the ropes. But with the way things were looking now, it seemed hopeless for them and the world.

"Oh Max, this seems the end for us," the woman said, worried that this might be her last moments with Max. However, he seemed perfectly calm for his last moments.

"Well, Ninety-Nine, I have a feeling that there might be some hope." The man said, before explaining, "I think Kaos doesn't have the Deus Ex Machina crystal. In fact, it is with someone, or someones who are also in a predicament with someone who is going to marry off his mother to a prince. But the prince loves a mysterious stranger, who is also the adopted daughter to that person that has her friends' captive. So, unless some kind-hearted person saves them, the people who have the crystal are going to be prisoners forever and that evil person is going to rule the world before Kaosopia makes through with this plan."

Agent 99 was amazed that the other agent could deduce something so detail. But her concerns rose up again as she looked at her partner and asked, "But what if Kaosopia already has the crystal?"

The man then paled before answering, "Well in that case, we should hurry up and get out of these ropes." And so, the two spies went right back to getting out of their current situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the field next to Crocker's house, Timothy Turnerth, or Timmy by his friends, was out in that same field, helping his dad take care of a favor he owed to someone for "accidently" drinking a very powerful potion that would make anyone rich. The small boy had always wondered how his dad always got into these situations, and how he was dragged into them. But right now he was wondering, "Uhhhh, dad? Why are we letting the Smurfs go when Gargamel told us to take them to his castle?"

After letting some of those Smurfs out of the traps, who rejoiced in their returned freedom, Dad looked at his son and answered, "Now, son, I've always told you that when someone wants you to do something, they really meant to do the opposite of it. Besides, how else would I got the title, _**Village Idiot**_, twenty years in a row?!" That caused the boy to roll his eyes; didn't his father know the village idiot was an insult? "Now, finish freeing the Smurfs so I can go dirty Dinkelyberg's castle?" the older man said, before skipping back to the castle with a bucket full of dirt and _other_ materials, leaving Timmy to do the rest.

After a few minutes of freeing Smurfs, the boy stopped when he saw two, oddly-colored squirrels, trapped under a butterfly net in the crazy ex-teacher's house. 'Hmmmm, those squirrels look pretty unhappy in that net,' he thought, wondering if he should free them or not. Now, if he didn't notice how sad they look and didn't listen to his father's speech, he would have just left them. But since the mean teacher would have told anyone not to take the net off of them, the buck-toothed boy took the net off the squirrels and said, "Here ya go, little guys." Then, he went off to take care of the rest of the Smurfs.

The "squirrels" then grabbed their wands and then poofed back into fairies. Wanda looked over at her husband and said, "Come on, we should get out of here before that guy figures out we're free."

"One moment, hunny," the green fairy said, before poofing up a churro. Once taking a bite out of it, he looked back at his glaring wife and exclaimed, "What?" She groaned before grabbing his ear and flying away, proving once more that nothing's worse than a woman's scorn.

* * *

Speaking of women, Mrs. Crocker was trying to give Prince Aerrow a big smooch as he tried to push her off of him. Meanwhile, his two friends were trying to get the shoe on her, but it seemed too small for her feet. Besides, everyone could tell that she wasn't the one from the ball. The blonde looked over at her son and said, "Dude, I'm sorry, but this doesn't fit her."

"Don't worry, in about a few minutes, I'm sure those feet would fit her, like magic," Crocker said, before heading towards the kitchen. It was about a second later that he yelled out, "GAH! WHERE ARE THERE?!!!" And afterwards, the sounds of crashing were heard from the kitchen. A few minutes later, the man came out with a annoyed face and asked, "Okay, whoever took some fairies and wands will be given an F!"

The red head finally got the woman off of him and said, "Okay, I am done with this! We're leaving, guys!" Afterwards, the three teens started to march out the door, with the crazy ex-teacher trailing behind them, trying to convince them to marry his mother. But once opening the door, he then saw the girl he had talked to at the ball. Sure, she was in rags and carrying posters, but he was positive that she was the mysterious dancer he was with.

Piper was about to trash the hundreds of posters she had collected, before noticing the prince from last night staring at her. "Oh crud!" she gasped, dropping the posters. Now, that he knew the reason why she wouldn't tell him where she lived, he was going to either laugh at her or thinks of her as crazy. This was probably the worst day of her life.

Aerrow, being the nice guy that he was, just smiled at her and said, "So… At least I know now that you were not a figment of my imagination." That caused the girl to giggle a little bit; at least she knew that last night wasn't a dream either. Then, the prince took the slipper from his bud, bend down to her feet and requested, "May I put this on your foot?" She gasped with surprise, nodding afterwards to show that she was okay with it. And once the shoe was on, a perfect match by the way, he got up and embraced her in his arms. He had finally found his princess. But for those who were awing in the audience, Crocker was gritting through his teeth.

"You think you may have won?!" he bellowed, before stepping in front of them, "I can still prove that CinderPiper has fairy god parents! If I'm lying, may lightning strike me." Then, he pointed up at the sky, knowing that this plan was foolproof. What were the chances of lightning striking him on a sunny day was a really high possibility.

* * *

Speaking of high possibilities, the chances of Kaos' latest plan failing and this story having a happy, non-world ending, ending was also in that range when the LID was about ready to fire on the two, helpless agents. Siegfried smiled evilly as he was about to watch his sworn enemy be blown to bits; he felt like doing a happy dance right now. But the laser started to fizzle, before breaking down all together. The man just stood there in utter dumbfoundment, before turning to Shtacker and yelling, "SHTACKER!!! What happened to the laser?!"

"Well, sir," Shtacker started to explain, "The Laser was supposed to go," he imitated the laser firing. "But instead, it went like," he imitated a bomb falling. His higher-up just glared at him with a fury of Ares. The lackey was doom now.

"For the last time, Shtacker! We are Kaos! We do not go like," Siegfried imitated the laser firing, "Or like," he then imitated the bomb falling. But that still didn't explain why the Laser of Impeccable Doom stopped working. He was about to wail on the lackey, before hearing a familiar voice.

"Well, Siegfried, it looked Kaosopia has failed once again," Max said, as he and Agent 99 stood behind the two, free of bonds. Afterwards, the two Control agents knocked out the bad guys and saved the day once again. But where was the Deus Ex Machina Crystal?

* * *

"Ow, this crystal is really giving me a cramp," said Cosmo, before pulling the crystal he got from last night. It was glowing strangely, which made Wanda worry a bit. Her husband was usually the one to cause a major catastrophe.

"You better put that back, Cosmo." she nagged, "Who _knows_ what it could do in your hands?!" Suddenly, there was a bright light as a UFO manifested over their heads from the crystal. "… See?"

The green-haired fairy just looked over at his wife and said, "Fine, fine." Then, the two started to fly back to Earth. Hopefully, whatever he did wouldn't destroy the Earth in anyway.

Meanwhile, on the alien ship, King Grippulon raised his tentacles in angry and yelled, "Wait a minute! This isn't the Great Bang Concert?! Where's the Blue Moons?!" The Blue Moons were his favorite band and he would destroy an entire galaxy if he missed it.

Queen Jipjorrulac took out a map and said, "It seems we're near a planet called Earth. _**You**_ must have taken a wrong turn in the Quagsira Nebula." This didn't seem to calm the king down. He now had to fly all the way back now.

"Well, I don't know who it's going to be, but someone has to pay!" he shouted, before turning to his son, "Mark! You can choose a random person on this world and fire our laser on him!"

Mark Chang just waved and answered, "Like, okay, parental unit." Then, the squiggled over to the control panels and started to zoom in on the planet to find a random person. Once seeing the first one on screen, he pressed the red button, which caused a laser to be shot at, you guessed it, Crocker.

The psychopathic teacher spazed in shock until he lay in the dirt, crisped. "Dang, I never knew lightning could get hit by lightning for lying, even during the day time." he commented, calming down a bit. Or at least until he had the cuffs slapped on him. "HEY! What gives?!" he yelled, before turning to Finn and Junko.

"Sorry," apologized Junko, "But you're under arrest for lying." Crocker turned pale before struggling against the two, yelling out random things likes "rights" and "fairy god parents". Piper and Aerrow just watched before looking at each other. And for the first time in their life, they received their first kiss.

* * *

And so, CinderPiper went back to being regular Piper, and she dated the prince for a long time. After they knew each other a little more, the two finally got married and ruled the kingdom with kindness and justice. As for the fairy god parents, they were about to leave for Fairy World since the girl didn't need them anymore. But once seeing the buck-toothed kid being chased by the Black Knight Vickey, they decided to stick around and help him out to repay for his deed.

And since Max Smart and Agent 99 were rewarded for saving the world for Kaosopia, it was a happy ending for everyone after all… Except for Crocker, who went to Ye Olde Asylum for the rest of his life.

* * *

"HA! Not for long!" yelled the future Denzel Crocker in his fairy-seeking lab hideout. "With my latest time-travel device, I, Denzel Crocker, will travel in time to that exact moment, get those fairies, and finally prove to the world that there are-FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!" He activated the portal and stepped in, eager to get the recognition he deserved. But once making it to the other side, he said, "That's funny. I don't remember the past to be _this_ foggy." A second later, he was falling out of the sky and screaming his lungs out. This caught attention to the Talon squadron that was flying by.

"… Should we help him?" asked one, feeling sorry for the dude. The others just glared at him in response. He was definitely one of the new ones.

"No way, we have better things to do than help out that guy!" the leader said, before looking back at the falling figure. "… Besides, the ear on the neck thing is really creeping me out." So, the Cyclonians flew away, leaving the man to shake his fist and yelling out,

"CURSE YOU GRAVITY!!!!!!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

For those who are a big fan of my fairy tales, sorry for the wait. Like I said before, this isn't a main project. Anyway, this one is for Terranova210486, who requested a Piper/Aerrow couple. Not the best Cinderella story that starred the two, so if you peeps want a good one, go read Tawnyfur's _**Piperella**_.

So, most people would see the significance for adding the Fairly Odd Parents into this but not Get Smart. The reason I added it was because I like it, both the old shows and the movie. Besides, you have to admit this gives it more plot… I think. Anyway, if you recognize anything in this fic that isn't my work, I don't own it.

Though I wrote a Piper/Aerrow story, I'm still being lenient about pairings, even if I'm a big supporter of Repton/Starling. So, there might be a Piper/Stork story soon.

I would like to thank Imperius Rex and Blacksand1 for reviewing, Imperius Rex for the fav. To Blacksand1, glad you like the ending to the last one. For Imperius Rex, I'll try to get those stories up soon. Like I said before, not a big project.

Please Read and Review!


	6. Radarr in Boots

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, any copyrighted variation on Puss in Boots, or anything else that appears in this story that isn't mine.

_**Radarr in Boots**_

Once upon a time in a magical kingdom, where every household had at least one fairy, there lived a small family that existed on a small mill in the countryside. There, lived three brothers, whose father had died in an unfortunate accident involving an axe and a bet with an executioner. Anyway, according to his will, the dad divided most of his worldly possessions among his three sons; the oldest got the mill along with the workers, the middle child got the house where his family was going to live, and the youngest… Let's call him Stork, got his father's most prized possession.

"Is it an airship with dual –combustion engines and booby-traps included?" asked the merb, as he twitched with excitement. No, it was the family pet, a small, blue... creature named Radarr, whose was excellent at catching the mice and rats. Realizing that wasn't what he wanted, he sighed, "Oh great, the family pet. What am I going to do with a furball?"

"First off, the name's not furball; it's Radarr!" the creature said, causing the paranoid boy to have a heart attack. "Secondly, why don't you get me some boots? These feet really get blisters from walking all day. If you do that, I shall reward you." Not wanting to anger the fairy since the last person who did that was now a frog and hoping that the reward was at least some protection, the young merb quickly walk back into the house and came back with good-quality, safety boots that never get burn, scratch, scoff, and even wet. Once putting them on, the furry blue creature then grabbed a cape and fancy fedora, and afterwards, he became Super Radarr; defender of good and all that is right!

"… You know, that didn't really happen," complained the strange animal, as the person writing this was on a sugar high fantasy trip. Anyway, he turned to Stork and said, "Thank you for the clothes. Now, to repay your debt, I shall find you fortune and a wife."

Sounding disappointed, the poor, young man requested, "May I have a really safe place where nothing can get me instead?"

"With my plan, you can have that and much more!" the furry creature said, in a dramatic pose. "Now, follow me and tell the person writing this to stop making me look like a super hero!" And so, the two, with one being involuntary about whatever the creature was planning, started on their quest. Meanwhile, the authoress tried her very best to get Radarr as a champion of justice off the brain.

* * *

After walking, the two came upon a river. That's when Radarr started to explain his plan, "So, I heard that the princess takes a couch ride everyday along this river. Now, you just need to convince her to take a liking to you. Then, you would be set for life."

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that since I'm not royalty?" the depressing merb asked, while looking at the water. For some reason, he knew he wasn't going to like it.

The creature continued, "Well, the first step is to take your clothes off and go into the river." Yup, it wasn't good.

The now panicked-young man practically screamed, "Are you crazy?! Don't you know how many leeches are in there?!" It was true; the lands back in the old days had a leech epidemic. That's why the doctors that practiced with those bloodsuckers made a fortune.

"Do you really want that safe haven?" questioned the blue furry, causing the more-taller one to nod. "Then, get undress and get in that river!" Sighing, Stork took off his clothes, except his underwear (And in the real world, the fans get nosebleeds), but he refused to get in the river. To remedy this, he got a swift boot to the head that made him toppled down into the stream below.

Popping out, he shivered, "Great, can you please tell me the rest of your plan before I catch hypothermia?" The young man was beginning to doubt his inheritance's plan.

"Geez, have a little faith in me," Radarr said, before continuing, "Now, once the carriage comes, you just call to them for help and if they ask what happen, just tell them that you're a prince and your clothes were taken while you were bathing. And just leave the rest to me!" And soon, he left a very unimpressed merb, who was thinking that this plan wasn't going to work.

A few minutes later, the royal carriage came by, with Princess Piper inside it. She was bored and wanted to do something exciting for once. However, since her father was the king, he was targeted by the peasants for a revolt and had to keep her daughter protected at all costs. In other words, it was a real drag.

Suddenly, the sounds of screaming entered her ears before she commanded, "Stop the carriage!" Once the vehicle came to a complete halt, she ran out of it and looked into the river, seeing a half-frozen merb, shivering in the waters below. She then looked over at the driver and said, "There's someone in the river! Go save him!" Once rescue later, the poor young man was in a blanket, still cold and still unknown. "Mister, who are you and the heck were you doing in a river?"

Stork looked at the princess with curiosity before answering, "… My name is Stork. I am a prince that rules a small kingdom near here. How I got into the river, my bathtub was full of deadly beetles and so I had to go into the river for a weekly bath or else the smell would attract a herd of Three-horned Rex, which are capable of shredding you with their teeth. While I was bathing, I realized I couldn't swim. And I guess some bandits might have taken my clothes… I am really unlucky." That last sentence was true; he knew that this was a poorly-made plan yet he went along with it anyway. Besides, would someone as intelligent as the princess would believe this lie anyway?

While most people would just laugh at his face, Piper just smiled and said, "Well, you are really lucky to have us come along and save you from drowning." Then, she helped the merb into the carriage. "Driver, take us to Prince Stork's castle." And once the carriage was off, Stork relaxed for a while on the plan. There was just one problem;

He didn't have a castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Radarr walked down the road to find the perfect place for his master. Along the way, he came across some fields with people working. Since there were no farms, this meant that there might be a castle around here. What better place for a prince than an elegant castle.

Heroically placing his hands on his hips, the blue furry called out to the workers, "Attention people! I would like to know whose fields are these!" Once awareness was raised, the people were amazed that the animal was standing on its two feet and wearing human clothing. Two people came forward, not scared of something as strange as this. It was a blonde teenager and a wallop.

"Hello, strange blue dude, these are the ogre AKA Lord Meanie's fields. Making us overwork without any overpay" the blonde boy answered in a laidback attitude, "Anyways, I'm Finn and the big guy behind me is Junko."

"Hey, little guy, what are you doing here?" the anthro asked, causing Radarr to growl silently. He wasn't some pet, he was much more. But remembering his mission, he just took the cutesy treatment with silent resentment.

"Well, I'm looking for a castle for my master. And since you don't like your master much, how 'bout a deal? If you go distract the carriage with my master in it, I shall defeat this ogre for you."

Finn blinked before thinking the options, "Hmmmm, distract some total stranger while you go face the big jerk, or do nothing and keep working in the fields for the rest of my life." After a few seconds, the blonde answered, "The first option is better, we'll help distract these people while you go fight."

The furry just smiled and said, "Thank you for your help. I will not fail on your promise!" And soon, he started to leave to the evil ogre's castle. Several minutes later, the carriage rolled through the fields as well. Before that, Piper had an interesting conversation with Stork about the horrible and terrifying things in this world. Who knew that unicorns were the deadliest creatures on the planet?

"… Well, that was… Interesting," the princess said, while laughing hesitantly, "I wonder if your servants have as much fun talking to you as I have." That caused Stork to clench in terror; oh yes, princes have servants to serve them. The last time he checked, he had none. Oh, he knew this plan was doomed from the beginning.

Suddenly, the coach stopped again, causing the two passengers to question what was going on. A nanosecond later, rumbling came outside of the compartment, along with sounds of a mob. The two popped their heads outside to see that they were surrounded by a big pack of people, shouting out demands and praises.

"My lord! Welcome back!"

"My lord! Thank you for defeating that troll for us!"

"My lord! Will you please stop the Lich King?!"

"That's the Alliance's job!"

As the mob continued their ruckus, Piper commented, "Wow, it seems that your people really like you." The merb, however, just grumbled. He really liked it when he was right about the "end-of-the-world" junk. Hopefully, he will be right about his inheritance failing.

Hopefully!

* * *

Radarr had finally reached the castle and was finally heading to where the ogre was. He already had a plan formulating and was getting ready for anything that the giant was willing to throw at him. However, once he made it to the throne room, he was shocked to see who it was.

"Snipe?! I thought he was already a shape shifting ogre in another story!" the creature exclaimed, as he stared at the large behemoth as he was gorging down some rum. Yes, it seemed that the large man was the villain of this story even though he was the main villain in another.

Once finishing, Snipe glared at the furry and growled, "Hey! I like being able to shape shift! Look what I can do!" Suddenly, he morphed into a dragon and roared at the sharply-dressed creature. "Now, Snipe can smash and roast you at the same time!"

While staring at a dragon was a terrifying experience, Radarr just yawned and fixed his hat. "You know, you being a dragon_ is_ quite frightening, but what I'm really scared is mice." The dark-bluish dragon blinked before laughing his head off. That made the creature really confused.

"Ha! I'm not going to fall for that one!" the big dragon shouted, "Once I turn into a rodent, you're going to catch me and I'll beg for mercy and you let me live and whoever's coming here will live happily ever after in my place! I read this story and I'm not going to fall for the same trick again!" Wow, who knew Snipe could read, but him not changing into a mouse is going to put a damper on this story. Might as well go with plan B!

Suddenly, right before Snipe could breathe his fire, Lina Inverse appeared. Then, the dragon instantly closed his mouth and shivered with fear. While the red-haired sorceress and the snappy-dressed furry questioned why she was here, the behemoth inquired, "What the?! What the heck is going on?! Why is Snipe now shaking in terror?!"

(WARNING: The next paragraph goes into Otaku frenzy. Skip it if you want to continue this story without the explanation.)

Allow me to explain, oh one little of mind. Lina Inverse has lived by many nicknames in her world, whether it's by herself or the population. The three most popular ones seemed to be Bandit Killer, Dragon Spooker, and Enemy Over All Who Lives. While she gets the Bandit Killer part since she hunts bandits for a living and steals their treasure, the other two are a mystery, except to those who really know her. However, Dragon Spooker seems to have an effect on dragons who have heard of her because when she is in range of them, the creature gets so frightened, they are paralyzed with fear.

In other words, Snipe, you're scared of Lina Inverse now!

"… You know, he could have changed into another fierce animal and kill whatever that is off." The sorceress said, annoyed that the narrator had used her for just scaring the villain.

Yea, but nothing beats a Dragon in coolness.

"… Good point." agreed Radarr, before looking back at the creature. "Now, change into a mouse, or lose more of your tough guy persona!" Not wanting to lose more of his personality since he liked it, Snipe changed into a small mouse, and was caught by the blue furry. Being seemingly ignored, Lina just walked out, growling to herself about the narrator's methods.

"Oh no, I have been captured. Please don't eat Snipe," the mouse un-theatrically begged, causing the bigger creature to sweatdropped. He almost felt sorry for the little guy. _Almost_ sorry.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. How 'bout I find you a new place if you give this up to my master?" he offered, causing the rodent to look over with tears in his eyes. He had never heard such a kind proposal before.

"You would do that… For me?" the mouse squeaked, with tears flowing from his tiny eyes. The larger creature nodded, and after much consideration, the once-terrible ogre answered, "Fine! I'll do it! But it has to be a better place than this dump!"

Other than feeling insulted, Radarr replied, "Okay, but you have to wait a little bit longer before I can look. My master will be coming shortly with an important guest, and I doubt they want to see you here."

* * *

Finally, after driving past the mob of peasants, the two made it to the castle where "Prince" Stork had called his home. Well, it wasn't really much his home, more like someone else and they would be trespassing if his pet were to fail. And if Piper found out that this wasn't his home and he really wasn't a prince, it would be off with his head… Yup, he was ready to blame his inheritance.

Once the doors were open, the duo walked into it, staring at the décor. The walls were gleaming with marble, with stone statues decorating the hallways. Violet carpet draped the granite floors, while crystal chandeliers hung from the masterfully painted ceiling. Once making it to the throne room, they were amazed on how the sunlight shined through the glass-stained windows. Next to elegant throne stood Radarr, who simply bowed and greeted, "Welcome back, master."

The merb instantly went into shock as the princess started to explore more room. He then walked over to the miniature creature, and once taking a deep breath, he mumbled, "Oh great, you saved the day while I thought you wouldn't. You still didn't get me a safe place to live"

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed the blue furry, "A castle is the safest place to live. You'll get guard, a moat, heck, you can even set booby traps." At the mention of the word "Booby traps", a sinister smile crept onto the merb's face. Maybe it wasn't that bad…

"Fine, you win. I'll pretend to be a prince and if I'm lucky, marry the princess." he compromised to the pet. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked being royalty even if he wasn't. And maybe having a trap-filled castle would be better than a very safe airship.

And so, Princess Piper talked to her father and he agreed to let her date Stork, even though marriage was a top priority. Stork began to build his traps. And lastly, Radarr began to help Snipe find a new pad. So, I guess this wraps up this-

"HEY! What about me?!" yelled a very short sorceress out on the road. "And I'm not short!"

Yes, you are. And what do you want?!

"Do I get anything? I did help whatever that was defeat the dragon?" asked Lina, with the sight of greed in her eye.

… Sorry, I don't have anything on me at the moment.

"Why, you…" The red-haired sorceress began to chant her most powerful spell.

!!!! But there's a bandit camp down the road if you keep heading in that direction!

"… Okay, that would do." After that, she started to leave for the said-bandit camp. Hopefully, it would have enough treasure to make her happy for a _**long**_ time.

The End.

* * *

Author's Notes:

… Dang, I didn't post up anything in a long time. Hehe. It had been a few slow months. Hopefully, I would get back in the groove.

Anyway, this is for PKbitchgirl1 again, and for all the people who like the Stork/Piper pairing. Like I said before, I only support the Starling/Repton pairing. Anything else is fine by me, if it has a good plot to it.

So, the question is, why did I put Lina Inverse (I don't own her) in this? … I guess I still have Slayers on the mind. Which reminds me, I posted up a poll to see how many people wanted a Slayers/Storm Hawks epic fanfic! It is just for fun; I'm not sure if I want to write one… However, if someone else wants to do it, I'll volunteer to help!

I also don't own World of Warcraft. That belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

Thank yous go out to Hawk-Masters, Terranova210486, and MissJuly005 for reviews. You guys get cookies for reviewing. And that's it for this chappy!

Please Read and Review!


	7. The CrystalMatch Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or the Little Match Girl

**Note: **There are few things that I need to say before you readers begin this. One, this isn't a request; it's getting close to Christmas and this story is a Christmas fairytale… Kinda. Two, there won't be any actually canon characters in this story. It basically kinda shows life in Cyclonia or any Cyclonian territory, so you might see some Talons and maybe a special guest. Three, for those who have even read the Little Match Girl by Hans Christen Anderson or even seen a version of it, you all know by now that it's pretty depressing. If you peeps don't like depressing, you can stop reading now. Thank you.

_**The Crystal-Match Girl**_

"Crystal-Matches! Crystal-Matches for sale!"

The cries of a young human girl rang through the streets as snow drift down to the paved roads. The dim light showing through gave little warmth from the harsh cold. The people bundled up, however, still showed the iciness the weather was displaying. Out of all these people, one girl stood, holding out a small stick that had a crystal-like whisk at the end of this.

"Crystal-Matches! Please get some Crystal-Matches for sale!" she called, trying her best not to lose her cloak from the freezing winds. For those who don't know, before the art of crystal-making was done to a science, there were other ways to make them; some ways that were considered magic. Thus, the making of a Crystal-Match was an ancient secret past done through the generations. However, it had been surpassed by greater technologies made afterwards.

As for the girl, she was an orphan. Her nanna who was a Blizzarian looked after her and showed her how to make these special matches using a small Fire Stone shard; however, the young child felt that her nanna had a special touch that she couldn't perfect. Long ago, her guardian died of a painful illness and now, the child was all alone again, forced into a work of trying to sell her Crystal-Matches. Unfortunately, there was a problem with this predicament.

Cyclonian law stated that no crystals shall be within the possession of civilians.

"Oh great, you again!" the girl was then picked up by a Talon, while having to two staves stare her down at her neck. "We told you a thousand times that you can't sell Crystal-Matches. One, there out of date and no one would buy them. And two, it's against the law! Don't you know only the army has to have them for your own safety?!" Now, everyone knows that was a big fat lie; the only reason Cyclonis didn't allow crystals to be in any common folk's possession was due to previous… circumstances (AKA the rise of the Sky Knights).

"Please, sir! Don't hurt me! I'm trying to make a living and the only thing I know how to do is make Crystal-Matches. I'll give you some for free if you let me go." the girl pleaded, hoping for them to show mercy to her. If the grunts did that, she would be forever grateful for their kindness.

One of the Cyclonian guards looked at the one holding her and said, "Sir, can we just let her go for once? We both know she's going to do it again. Why waste time with her anyway?"

The other glared at him and replied, "Look, as much as I really don't want to now, Ravess has been barking at us for not following "procedure" perfectly. So, I say that we give this kid a punishment worth fitting!" And with that, he dropped the girl and all three started to advance on her. The child shivered, fearing on what was yet to come.

* * *

Snowflakes fell as the beaten-and-bruised child tried her best to warm herself. They had pounded her body along with her spirit and almost all her Crystal-Matches except for five. It had been a tough life for her and yet, she still dreamed of something better; of a home that warm instead of a cold, metal crate, of food that was edible instead of garbage, and of people that would love instead of the soldiers that beat her up when she tried to sell. However, it didn't distance her from the reality of her sleeping in the shivering cold with only the last of her nanna's Crystal-Matches.

Her stomach growled and she muttered, "I wish I had some food." However, her mind was more focused on heat instead of food. As much as she hated to do it, she had to use her nanna's matches. But there would be no chance for her if she were to just shiver. So, without a second thought, she took one of the Crystal-Matches and tapped it against the wall, activating the warmth of the crystal whisk.

Within its glow, the surroundings had disappeared and the child took notice of an elegant feast sitting in front of her. There was a plumped roasted turkey, delicious-looking cranberries, sweet smelling pumpkin pie, and other appetizing food that looked good enough to eat. She couldn't help but drool over these treat. However, when she tried to reach for a turkey leg, the feast was gone along with the heat from her now-burnt match.

"That's strange," the girl questioned, "I thought there was a feast here." Unfortunately, that imaginary feast only distracted her from the icy chill she got back. She really didn't want to use another of her nanna's Crystal-Matches; but how it is now then when it was seconds ago, she needed to use one yet again.

Striking the second match, its flame now showed a roaring fire where its flames sat in the fireplace. She looked shocked by this before putting her hands near it. It felt like a real fire as its warmth fled towards her fingers and into her entire body. The child smiled at this before the fire disappeared along with her burnt-out Crystal-Match, just like with the feast.

Now, it was so cold that there was no hope of surviving the night without lighting the last three of the Crystal-Matches. Their combined heat could at least help her stay alive until morning. But it would also mean the last matches until she could make more; that and they were still their nanna's. Deciding that she couldn't take the cold anymore, she angrily grabbed the matches and tapped their whisks against the wall.

Now, the girl wasn't in her normal place now, but in a big, but humble cabin. There were holiday decorations along with a Christmas tree, and people who were dressed in warm clothing. They were all chatting about their lives and other things. Out of this, the child noticed one person that stood out above all else, her nanna.

"Nanna!" she cried before hugging her Blizzarian guardian in a tight grasp. Once nuzzling her fur, she pulled back and stated in a sad voice, "I thought you were dead…" Her nanna could tell that the young girl was crying due to the tears raining down her face. She simply smiled before wiping them away.

"It's okay, young one. You don't have to cry anymore, eh." she calmly said, before lifting her up onto her shoulders. "You are with us now." Suddenly, the people turned to the girl and cheered, holding their glasses up for a toast. The young child watched before breaking into a smiling. She was now happy that she had a home with food and friends to be around. She was probably the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

Dawn broke over the terra and light reflected the newly cover snow that laid on the surface. People now walked out of their houses to wherever they wanted to go. In their commotion, they haven't notice the young Crystal Match girl, laying the frozen cold of the alleyway.

A ghostly figure walked over to the girl and picked up her soul. Holding her in his arms, the deceased sky knight said, "Poor girl, must have died this morning." And so, Lightning Strike carried the young child over to the other plane. Fortunately before, the young human had lived out what she never gotten to experience and had lost over the years; friends and family within the warmth.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, if you peeps read this and are now feeling like crying, you can.

Yea, I know, not the comical piece people would expect from me, but hey, it was Christmas and technically, the Little Match Girl is a Christmas fairytale. A sad one, but still a Christmassy and fairytale-like. Let's just say it's to make up for being late on the last one.

And don't worry, I'm going to work on requests. And I still need to write the next chappy of _**Fighter's Calling **_soon. Dang, I'm busy.

Okay, I would like to thank Smartkitty twice and Tawnyfur for reviewing. Yea, I like the Repton/Starling better than the Piper/Stork; but my personal favorite is still _**Storm Hawks and the Beanstalk**_.

Anyway, happy holidays;

And Please Read and Review!


	8. Robin Finn

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, Robin Hood, any variation on it, or anything else someone might recognize.

_**Robin Finn**_

Once upon a time in the mystical land of England, there live a good king, his son, and his brother. One day, the king and prince left on a quest to find the Holy Grail and left the king's brother, Dark Ace, in charge of running the country while they were gone. However, while the good king was nice and generous, Dark Ace was nothing more than a wicked slime ball who would overtax the peasants until the only thing that was left the dirt they were eating. It also didn't help that the Sheriff of Nottingham, Sheriff Snipe, was also nothing but a brute that beat down any peasants that didn't want to pay. Yes, it would seem that England would go into another Dark Ages.

But never fear, fellow readers! Robin Finn, the sharpest and the bravest marksmen around old Britain was there to save the land from tyranny. With him, Little Junko, and his band of merry dudes, they rob from the rich and give to the poor (while keeping some for themselves, because to think realistically, they should get pay for expenses for doing this stuff). Because of the merry dudes stealing from Dark Ace, he was annoyed by their antics but didn't do anything to stop them. However, he finally got to his feet to do something about it when this happen.

* * *

"THOSE ROTTON THEIVES TOOK MY CLOTHES!"

Dark Ace ran out of his room, with Snipe to see him wearing nothing but his undies. Now, for a very smart man, one would ask why the man was in his unmentionables. But since this was Snipe we're talking about, he inquired, "Are we doing the "Emperor's New Clothes"?"

The temporary king slapped his face and answered, "No, we're doing "Robin Hood", and those rotten thieves took my clothes!" The proof of this dastardly deed was in the form of a piece of paper that the prince was holding with Robin Finn's face drawn in the form of him sticking his tongue out in at "Nya Nya" expression. "It's bad enough that he has to takes my gold, but taking my clothes is a step too far! For that, he must be captured at once!"

"Yea… Too bad our men can't catch him. He's too slick." Snipe replied, while trying to figure out an ancient puzzle called a Rubix Square. Yes, the famous thief was a slippery folk, along with his fellow allies. Luckily, the evil prince was conjuring up a plan to catch the elusive robber.

"I got it!" shouted Dark Ace, "We shall hold an archery tournament to lure in that troublemaker. Once it is over, we shall captured him and hang him. And in order to make sure that he will come, we'll let the prize be a kiss from Maid Dove!" He pointed at an oversized picture of Dove in fancy, medieval clothing. Why he had an oversized picture of her in fancy, medieval clothing, no one knew. "And I'm going to ask Ravess if she wants to help us in the tournament."

"Why can't you ask me?" Snipe asked, looking a little hurt. He wanted to help bring in the "villain" too. After all, he was the Sheriff.

The evil prince glared at him and answered, "Do you remember when you played with your sister's bow and arrow, and you shot me multiple times when you were trying to aim for the bulleyes?" The giant man nodded. "That's why."

* * *

"Oh, Robin Finn, Oh, Robin Finn… Where for art zou- Wait, zis isn't Shakespeare." Maid Dove said, as she solemnly waited in the balcony for her knight in tights AKA Robin Finn. Yes, even though she was royalty and a distant niece to her father and uncle, she felt that the peasants were being treated unfairly and decided to help the Merry Men by giving them information on her Uncle Ace's plans. It wasn't because she was attracted to their leader or anything; just because there is a shrine to him hidden in her closet.

It was a few moments later that Robin Finn appeared. "What's up, Maid Dove?" he asked, speaking in medieval slang, which was soon to be modern English in the 1950s. He had come for her for two reasons. The first was to kiss her and the other was to find out information about the Prince's next nefarious plot. However, it was more along the lines of the first reason than the second.

"Robin Finn!" exclaim the fair maiden, "The Evil Prince Dark Ace has planned on luring you into a trap by holding a tournament tomorrow. If you are not careful, 'e might capture you zis time."

"That may be so, Maid Dove. But fortunately for me, I always have a plan!" the blonde said, as he posed in triumph, "… And if that doesn't work, there's always the back-up plan." That caused the fair maiden to giggle at his answer. He smirked and spoke, "Well, I must be off. But before I go, can I have a kiss?"

The princess blushed and replied, "Nah, we 'ave to wait until my uncle and cousin returns and all of zis is over." The kid sighed in defeat before disappearing into the night. Oh well, you can't go that fast when in the middle of a battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Merry Dudes' hideout (His team wanted to call Merry Men, but instead Finn went with the Merry Dudes), they were doing what they would do best when they stole from the greedy prince; eat, drink, be merry, and sing their theme song. Yes, back in the olden days, bandits had their theme songs. Unfortunately, there was one who had a problem with the theme song. And that person was the pessimistic merb, Friar Stork.

"We're not singing that song," the merb said, while holding his arms. As much as the song describes the group, he felt that it might have been too _descriptive _of their group. Besides, he could of think of better songs than _that_.

"Why not, Stork?" asked Little Junko, who was liked the song very much. "I think it's kinda fun."

"Oh sure, it's fun… If _Men in Tights_ is copyrighted song and we might get sue, then yes, it is fun," the friar complemented, trying to sound as sarcastic as he can be. However, because of Little Junko's oblivious nature, he really didn't get the joke.

Suddenly, Robin Finn came swinging on a vine and landed on top of a stage, looking at his gang of common folk. "Attention, Merry Dudes!" he called, as everyone turned to him. "We have good news and bad news! The good news is that there is a tournament tomorrow with Maid Dove's kiss as the prize!" Everyone cheered at the good news. "The bad news is that it's just a trap that Prince Dark Ace set up." This caused everyone to groan out loud. "But don't worry, I have a plan. And Piper's going to explain it!"

"Thanks, Finn," Piper said as she walked onto the stage. "Now, here's what we're going to do. We are going in there, undercover. While Finn is showing off his shooting skills, we'll rob Prince Dark Ace blind and also try to rescue Maid Dove too!"

"Hey! What happen to my plan where we jump in and have a big fight?" Finn questioned, looking very peeved that he let Piper do the talking. Now, it was going to take longer until the big climax.

The Merry Dude(tte) glanced over at her leader and answered, "Your plan will get us all killed. My plan will assure that nothing will go wrong."

"Fine, then!" The blonde marksman said, "For those who want to follow my plan, say I." There was only a cricket chirping for his answer. "… Those who want to follow Piper's plan…" There was a lot of cheering from the crowd when he said that. Piper smirked with glee. Finn on the other hand just went all smug. "Jerks…"

And so, tomorrow begins the caper of "Robin Finn and the Tournament of DOOM".

* * *

The next day, the little population of Nottingham came to see the archery contest, sponsored by the (Rotten) Prince Dark Ace. Oh, they didn't come of own free will. The royal guards forced the peasants to watch. Why? It was because it was a "forced" event. Anyway, the applications officer was taking in last minute submissions for the contest, writing down names of everyone who entered.

"Name?"

"Slingy MacCollins."

The guard looked up to see an old man wearing old, baggy rags and a medieval farmer's hat. Now, if he was a sharp guard, he would have noticed that this was really Robin Finn. But since he wasn't, he said, "Alright then, everything is in order. You may head towards the shooting area with all your other competitors."

The tricky thief headed towards the competition area, pretending to be a weak old man. Meanwhile, his crew watched from a safe distance in the stands, disguised as simple peasants. Their original clothes would have made them stand out. And their other option was wearing ladies' garment. Luckily, the only one who voted to wearing dresses was Little Junko, who replied, "What? It's going to be a hot day and I don't want to wear tight clothing."

Anyway, the king-in-acting, the sheriff, and the lovely maiden entered in their special booth. Once seated, an announcer began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our first annual archery tournament… Even though it is the first and technically, we're not sure if this is going to continue… Anyhow, we have our best archer, Ravess." The crowd cheered unenthusiastically at the famous archer. "A last minute contestant, Slingy MacCollins." The crowd was confused by the old man. "And a ton of unknown people who are not going to last the first round." Everyone was silent at that statement. "So, let's begin, shall we?"

"Ready!" shouted a servant as all the competitors raised their bows. "FIRE!" Everyone released their arrows, letting them fly towards the targets. Whistling through the air, some fell short of the desired area while others hit far from the bull eyes. The only ones who made theirs centered was Ravess and "Slingy MacCollins".

"Awwww…" The guys that didn't last long walked out, disappoint in their defeat. However, they still get a consolation prize: a box of leeches. Yes, leeches, the cure for everything until someone invents something better. Nonetheless, the Dark Ace noticed one of the final two and smirked. He found what he was looking for.

"Nice job, Slingy MacCollins," the fake king applauded, "Or should I say, Robin Finn." The crowd gasped at that accusation. The thieves in disguise started to worry. It seemed that their leader had been found out. Luckily, he wasn't worried as he took off his costume to reveal his true form. The peasants cheered excitedly, Maid Dove included. However, glares from the sheriff and prince made them all silent.

"… Well, since he entered with a fake name, I guess he's disqualified then." The whole crowd booed the announcer for ever saying such a thing. "What? It is against the rules!" The crowd continued to boo and then they started to throw various objects at him. "FINE! He's still in! Happy?" The crowd cheered again with enthusiasm until Prince Dark Ace silenced them again.

"Now, according to the rules, the first player to shoot is the one who starts in reversed alphabetical order," the announcer said, causing Finn to cheer silently. He was glad that he added that "Robin" to his name after all. He walked over to the shooting area and held up his bow. Letting go of the string, his arrow flew straight, right into a perfect bull eyes. The crowd cheered for his perfect aim.

"Next, Ravess!" The famous female archer walked up to the shooting area and held up her bow too. She shot her own arrow, which flew straight as any other. And just like Finn's, it hit the center by destroying his. "Robin Finn's arrow is destroyed! Ravess wins!"

The cunning thief turned pale and his jaw dropped at what just happened. He had lost the match when he was supposed to be the hero of this story. The crowd also began to question why he had lost too. The only one who knew the answer was the greedy prince, who had convinced the archer to use metal arrow tips so the device called a magnet could detect and lead them to victory.

The friends of Robin Finn sensed his hint of depression and quickly ran down to him. "Don't worry, buddy. It's not like it's the end of the world," Little Junko comforted, though it didn't do much help to his ego. However, he suddenly got an idea popped into his head.

"Wait a minute!" Our hero quickly took out a book, "Robin Finn: The Script" and began to read it. Once skipping several unimportant pages, he began to read the Archery scene. After squinting his eyes, he exclaimed happily, "I get another shot!"

"Let me see that!" Friar Stork grabbed the book and started to read as well since he didn't trust the blonde's eyesight. After reading over it, he sighed. "He's right. He does get another shot." That caused great excitement for the good guy bandits and to spread the word, they started to proclaim their discovery.

Maid Dove looked down at them and tried to hear what they were saying. "I'm not sure about you, but I zink 'e's saying zat 'e gets another shot." Both Snipe and Dark Ace looked at each other before taking out their scripts and reading them. After a few seconds of skimming, they threw the manuscripts down in extreme anger. He did get another show. Dang those stupid writers!

"… Due to some… Last minute insertions by the authoress," The prince announced before muttering some curses, "Robin Finn gets another shot." The crowd cheered again as Robin Finn took the shooting area with a grin. After a while, everyone went silent when he raised his bow. Quietly thinking about how to pull this off, he examined everything around him: the wind, the weather, everything. After thinking, he closed his eyes and finally, let go of the bow.

The whole crowd was on the edge of their seat as they watched the missile fly. It flew like a soaring eagle across the air. Nail-biters and sweat-producers did what they do best as judgment came every so silently. What would happen next would be a shock to entirely everyone.

…

…

Well, that's enough waiting. Robin Finn's arrow obliterated Ravess' arrow and he won.

"HUZZAH!"

The entire crowd cheered as they ran down to congratulate the hero. Fireworks, streamers, and confetti were thrown into the air. Trumpets blazed and the band began to play, "When the Saints Go Marching In". A medieval reporter came up to the blonde and asked, "You just won the tournament! What are you going to do next?"

Before he could answer, the prince announced, "He's going to be hang." Just then, the guards came over and started tying up Robin Finn. "Ha! Like I would ever reward a criminal. You are nothing more than a big thief!"

"… And this is coming from the guy who overtaxes the people without any tax deductibles." The prince shook an angry fist at our dashing hero. He wasn't the bad guy. He was ruler (Well, technically, he was a temporary ruler) of this country and not even a nobodied robber was going to ruin that for him.

"Wait!" shouted Maid Dove as she jumped out of her seat. "Don't kill Robin Finn! At least 'e's giving money back to ze poor! Besides, I love 'im!" Everyone went silent when she shouted that phrase. Finn was happy that she announced that she love him. But for the bad guys, this was not good.

"… Do you really mean that?" The fair maiden nodded in her reply. "Then, I declare that you are a witch!" The crowd suddenly gasped in fear and terror. Maid Dove's face went white with shock. Snipe was just completely confused.

"… When was Dove a witch?" he whispered, wanting to know when it was that the princess had made her decision. The prince just stared at him angrily. He wondered why he had made this man sheriff in the first place.

Sighing, he answered quietly, "Never! Maid Dove isn't really a witch! I'm saying that to keep the peasants busy!" And luckily, it worked. The mob that formed afterwards was taking both Dove and Finn away to the execution area. Junko, Stork, and Piper watched in horror as their friends were dragged off. This didn't look too good.

"Guys, you'll try to distract the crowd. I'll send a message for reinforcements." Piper quickly ran out of sight leaving the other two to worry. She had the easy job. How were they going to save both Robin Finn and Maid Dove?

* * *

"Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

The mob shouted while putting wood onto the stake that Dove was tied too. It seemed that during the Middle Ages when someone accuses someone of Witchcraft, they forget about everything else. Next to Maid Dove, Robin Finn was getting his neck measured for the hanging. And strangely enough, no one was bothering to save him. They were too busy with setting up the fire pit.

"'Ey, Finn, I'm sorry zat you're going to be 'ang." Well, apologizes really do help, especially when the end seems nigh.

"It's okay, Maid Dove…" Finn said, while looking at her, "I'm sorry that you were accused of being a witch."

"Well, it could be worse." Dove replied before looking back at the mob. They were still chanting and waiting for the beautiful maiden to be burn. The Executioner had already taken out a torch and lit it. But before he could light the bonfire, someone stopped him.

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to look at both Stork and Junko. "Maid Dove isn't really a witch!"

"What make you say that?" shouted a random, disappointed peasant. He wanted to see a burning witch right now.

"Because have you seen Maid Dove do any magic?" A second later, there was silence and a cricket chirp meant that didn't really work. "Also, my great-great-great-grandfather figured out a way to tell if someone was really a witch before he died of plague." The friar merb then took out a chalkboard and a piece of chalk. "Okay, how do you kill witches?"

"Simple, you burn them!"

He drew a picture of Dove being burn at the stake, much to the maiden and her boyfriend's disappointment. "Now, what else do you burn with witches?" he asked, waiting for their reply.

"More witches and my wife," shouted a peasant before getting hit by his wife.

"No, you oaf! You burn wood!"

"Correct," Stork replied before drawing a log. "Now, why do witches burn…?" Now, that almost stumped the peasants quite a bit.

"Because… They're made out of wood?" inquired Little Junko, hoping that he got it right.

"Correct!" Stork happily said before drawing an equal sign between Dove and the log.

"But how does that prove that she is a witch?" yelled one of the peasants, angry that they were delaying the witch burning.

"Well, we could always build a bridge out of her, just like my wife," said the peasant who got hit by his wife. She then whacked him again because of his insults.

"And you can also do that with stone!"

"But stone doesn't float and wood does," Friar Stork said before drawing a picture of a rock sinking and wood floating above water. "Now, what else does float?"

The peasants started to shout out random answers, but none of them seemed close to the right one. Strangely enough, it was the sheriff who had answered it correctly. "I know! A duck!"

Stork started to draw a duck floating on the water, while Sheriff Snipe got whacked by Prince Dark Ace. "Don't participate in this nonsense!"

"So, if you think about it logically…" The peasants really started to think before coming up with a conclusion to the diversion.

"If she weights about as much as a duck…"

"…She's made out of wood…"

"… And therefore a witch!"

"Quick! Find a man-size scale and a duck!" someone shouted as the peasants started to scurry around for materials. The prince slapped his face in the realization he was ruling a bunch of idiots.

"You idiotic peasants! They are just distracting you so that their friends can escape!" This definitely did not get their attentions. Well, as the old saying goes, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself". The prince started to head to the gallows for hanging until he noticed something off.

"Where is Robin Finn and Maid Dove?"

* * *

Robin Finn and Maid Dove were sneaking away from the crowd. While being distracted by Stork's ramblings on witches, they really didn't see the two escaped from their bonds and snuck out before someone could have said anything. Crawling behind a bench, Finn asked the most important question in this story.

"Do you really weigh as much as a duck?"

Maid Dove gently slapped the hero on the cheek and replied, "A lady never tells her weight." The hero rubbed his sore cheek, wondering why she slapped him. He only asked if she weigh as much as a duck. Why were women so touchy about their weight?

Afterwards, the corner the two turned, they had found themselves in front of the royal army, with their friends captured and Prince Dark Ace smirking. This was a very bad sign, especially since it looked like a serious "Bad guy is going to win" moment. Luckily, Snipe broke it by saying, "Don't run away, you fiends! We still need to weight Maid Dove if she's a witch or not."

The Dark Ace quickly whacked his subordinate on the head for that idiotic statement. "Would you forget about that?" He then turned to the two and said, "Well, you have no escape and your friends are captured. What are you going to do now?" Well, Finn could have either run away or try to save his friends from the bad guys. Hmmm, those were some tough choices. Luckily, the cavalry had arrived just in time.

"HUZZAH!"

The Merry Dudes' battle cry was heard, making everyone looked to see them standing on the hills. With them, was Piper, who saluted at the heroes. Compared to the royal guard, the Merry Dudes was like two armies plus the navy. There was no way the guards could defeat them. However, if they didn't charge into battle, the prince might have their Royal Guard rights taken away. So, they decided charge at the Dudes, getting ready for a big battle.

The Merry Dudes charged as well, raising their swords in a frenzy-battle fashion. It looked like the battle to end all battles, the war for Middle Earth, the space scuffle of Star Wars, the Texas showdown, and all those other movie battles. Yes, it would have been truly epic except for one thing.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone stopped and turned to see King Lightning Strike and Prince Aerrow standing on the sidelines. And just like the custom of seeing royalty, the peasants instantly bowed down before his _real _royal highness. The king was still confused about what was happening. So, he thought he could explain what happened to him first.

"Sorry about being gone for so long," he began, "And also, sorry for not finding the Holy Grail. We looked over Europe and the Eastern Deserts, but couldn't find it."

"But we did find our ancestor," Aerrow continued, "Though… I think the minstrels got it wrong about Arthur's gender." He didn't want to go into much detail, knowing that the men would have been miffed if King Arthur was female. "So, what's going on here?"

There was a peaceful silence until a flurry of answers was exchanged from Robin Finn and Prince Dark Ace.

"He's overtaxing the people!"

"He has been stealing from me!"

"He set a trap to capture me!"

"He cheated in an official tournament!"

"He set me and Maid Dove up for execution!"

"Well, you are a common criminal."

Between the two, King Lightning Strike (Dang that's a long title) decided to go with the so-called common criminal instead of his own brother due to the fact that he _knew_ him longer. "Brother, you shouldn't overtax the people. Sure, we need it to pay for governmental expenses, but that's nothing compared to what they need. They need food, clothes, and shelter, and that's better than what we could give them. But don't worry, since I'm here, I can take my rightful place repeal the taxes that don't make sense."

Everyone cheered with excitement, except the Dark Ace, who was really miffed. "Hold it," he said, "I'm still king here! And I'm not going to give up my position so easily!" The crowd booed, not happy that he wasn't going to give up his position so easily. They were so tired of him and his attitude.

The true king quickly gave his brother a stern look. "Brother, I've return. Besides, do you want the people to revolt against you?" The wicked prince looked over at the crowd, who seemed to be ready for a riot. Not wanting to have his hide tarred and feather, he went with the best solution.

"Fine." He gave the crown back to his older brother. "Who would want to rule over a bunch of idiots anyway?" He then started to walk away. "But if I'm going to be banished, I'm taking someone with me."

"I wasn't going to banish you." Lightning Strike replied, still confused. He was going to give his sibling a light punishment, perhaps cleaning the entire castle for a day or two.

"I don't care," The Dark Ace replied, before grabbing Snipe and walking off stage. How the setting of this story became a stage, who cares. To quote Shakespeare, "All the world's a stage".

After that fiasco, the peasants soon realized something very important. "Wait! What are we going to do now? First, the witch burning was ruined and now, we have no big battle!" The king realized the dilemma and soon found the solution for the problem.

"How 'bout a wedding?"

There was silence until someone spoke up, "Works for me!" The peasants started to cheer after that statement. They were getting something after all.

With that, the king turned to both Maid Dove and Robin Finn. "Well, since you two seem pretty close, wanna get married?"

"What?"

Both Finn and Dove were mortified to even hear that from the king. "Dude! We're still in our teens! Besides, there are still plenty of girls I haven't flirt with yet!" A whack from Dove's trusty frying pan quickly got him to shut up.

Piper and Junko quickly went over to the blonde hero and tried to comfort him. "Come on, Finn," Piper said, "There's not like a line of girls waiting for you anytime soon." She was glad that there wasn't a line of girls or else it meant that the world was ending.

Both Dove and Finn looked at each other and started to think. Well, it's not like there was anyone else out there. And they could probably make it work, even at such a young age. So, the two looked back at the king and said, "Okay."

And so, Robin Finn got married to Maid Dove and they lived together in a house in Nottingham. King Lightning Strike removed all the taxes that his brother put up. The Merry Dudes quickly changed their name to the Merry Men, now imprinting that name into the history books.

And so, everyone lived happily ever…

* * *

Suddenly, lightning crashed through the roof as the authoress felled out of her chair. "HEY! What the heck?" She looked up to find out what had caused, only to pale at the sight of it. "Oh crud, it's you!"

"Yes, it is I, Jorgen Von Strangle," The very muscular head fairy of all fairies stated. "As to why I am here, it is because of a story you wrote that involved two certain fairies! One of which is the idiot."

"… So, I wrote that a long time ago. Why are you making a big deal out of it now?" the authoress asked, still not happy that the fairy crashed through the roof.

"Because your story talks about the existence of fairies, which according to Da Rules," the big book of "Da Rules appeared, "IS NOT ALLOWED! And what's makes it worse, you didn't add me in it!"

Completely ignoring the fact that Jorgen wasn't in the story, the authoress rolled her eyes. "But it's a story. No one is going to believe it."

"Well, true…" the big fairy replied, "But you still didn't add me in it!" So, the bottom line was that he wasn't happy that he wasn't mentioned. "So, in order to right this wrong, I, Jorgen Von Strangle, shall exact my punishment on you. Prepare yourself!"

The authoress quickly got up and ran out of the apartment, dodging the lightning that was thrown at her. She really needed that barrier.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yea… The ending was supposedly a punishment for three things, one of them being that I forgot to add Jorgen Von Strangle in _CinderPiper_. The others were me delaying on the fairy tales and also writing a depressing one. So, I went all out with comedy on this one.

This one was a suggestion from Repton and friends, who I took it as a request. He also has another suggestion that I probably won't do anytime soon. But hopefully, I will get right on it.

I do not own any of the references that you might find familiar, most importantly, the Monty Python's Witch joke and Men in Tights. Yea, since this is British folklore (or British tall tale, take your pick), I completely went medieval on this. Also, the "Arthur is Female" thing came from both Fate/Stay Night and the Disney Channel Movie, _Avalon High_. For rumor reasons, I think that the _Avalon High_ movie took a page from Fate/Stay Night, or it could be just coincidental. Who cares? I hope you enjoyed it.

I would also like to thank Smartkitty314 for reviewing last time. Thank you for your comment on Crystal-Match Girl, I'm glad you loved it.

So, please Read and Review!


End file.
